


A Thousand Years

by Infinity_Witch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy/OC - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 03:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinity_Witch/pseuds/Infinity_Witch
Summary: We're from two different worlds, we could never be together. So how did it come to be that I, a Gryffindor and a half-blood, fell for Draco Malfoy? DRACO X OC





	1. Chapter 1

"You filthy mud-blood! I know you know where Potter is!" Bellatrix shrieked as she kicked me in the side this time. I didn't make a sound as the pointed tip of her boot dug into my rib cage, however, I couldn't hold back a rogue tear as it rolled down my cheek and onto the cold floor I laid on.  
"I...I don't know where he is," I inhaled another painful breath. "And even if I did...I would never tell you." I looked her right in the eye as I said it. Her crazed eyes became even more filled with rage and I knew she wanted to kill me. Of course she wouldn't- not yet anyways.  
I watched her as she paced back and forth. The large house was silent except for my hesitant painful breaths and the sound of her heeled boots pacing. All I could think about was him. What would he do right now if he saw me like this? Would he join in if he was made to? Would he help me? Some would think I am flat out insane for loving him, especially in this particular moment.  
"You know deary," She started, I knew this was going somewhere bad. It's her nature. "You can tell me where he is." She walked back over to me and knelt down. "I promise I won't kill him." She had a fake sympathetic look that made me sick to my stomach. "Nothing?" She pouted, she put her hand out and moved my messy black hair out of my face and behind my ear. "Poor little darling, you look just like your brother. I do believe he was younger than you though when I killed him." She got a wicked smile that enraged me so, I spit right in her face and she sprung right up.  
"YOU FILTHY WRETCH! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" She screamed as she drew her wand. "CRUCIO!" I screamed as the pain intensely filled my body. She fired it again at me and I screamed even louder than before, my throat burned with my screams and I could feel the hot tears stream down my cheeks. Suddenly it faded and didn't return, my tears still flowed steadily and my breathing was heavy. " Now," She said as she came towards me again, she grabbed me by my hair and held me while pointing her wand at me. "Are you going to try that again?" I didn't say anything, I didn't even open my eyes to look at her. "Answer me you half-blood bitch!" She growled.  
"Stop!" A shaky voice called from across the room. It sounded familiar, but I couldn't register who it was. "What did you say?!" She snapped as she dropped me to the ground, I let out a small whimper as I hit the cold hard ground. Who ever it was didn't respond, I was scared to see who it was to be honest. For all I knew it could be Voldemort or even the men who brought me here. "Say it again." She demanded. "I said stop, I don't believe she knows where they went." The voice defended me, my head was pounding and I couldn't even try to look at my rescuer.  
"What makes you say that?" She asked taking a few steps away from me and to the person talking. "Because I don't think they knew where they were going. This girl is of no use to us, she's just a pathetic girl." I wasn't sure who this person was, I could tell it was a guy. "Fine then." Bellatrix gave in, but the way she said didn't convince me. "I'll just kill her off then." She readied her wand. "Expelliarmus!" The man disarmed Bellatrix's wand. "Not so fast, I have somewhat of a personal grudge against this girl," He stated, "Would you mind if I took over? I have something else in mind for her." More tears left my almost dry eyes. I was scared what was in store for me and I couldn't tell what was going on with my surroundings, my head pounded with my heartbeats and my body felt like it was hit by a train. "Go right on ahead." Bellatrix agreed as she started to walk away then stopped. "Do not disappoint this time."  
As soon as I heard her leave the room I started sobbing. I'm not sure if I was happy to be alive or scared for what was to come next. I didn't ponder too long because I felt strong hands grab me and I was pulled into the person's arms kneeling next to me.  
"No! Stop please!" I cried as they pulled me in. "Lyra, Lyra it's okay I promise. It's me love, don't worry it's going to be okay." I realized who was holding me and opened my eyes and was met with a pair of not so cold grey eyes.  
"Oh, Draco!" I cried as I buried my face into his chest. He cradled me for a moment before slipping an arm under my legs to carry me. "I have to get you out of this room for now." He whispered to me as he walked quickly down a hall and up some stairs into a room. It was dark wherever we were and he sat me down on what I thought must be a bed, as I slumped over it was indeed confirmed to be a bed. He walked over to a corner of the room and a light appeared as he turned on a lamp.  
He walked back to me and sat at the edge of the bed and looked at me. His grey eyes looked so sunken and tired, his skin looked even more pale, his whole appearance looked sickly. "It's alright Lyra, I promise you I will get you out safely. I'm so sorry they brought you here..." That was the last thing I heard as I lost consciousness.  
I know you are probably wondering who I am and how I got into all of this. My name is Lyra St. Crow and this is my story of falling for the enemy.


	2. Chapter 2

Fourth Year  
"Drakey I want to dance!" Pansy screeched as I cringed. This girl is truly dreadful, she's pretty and all but not really worth it. "In a minute Pansy." I brushed her off and continued looking through the crowd, I hated dancing. I didn't even want to come to this thing in the first place but Pansy just about forced me to come to it.  
"I want to dance now though!" She whined. I sighed and grabbed her arm and I led her into the crowd. She was excited, I placed on hand on her waist and grabbed her other hand as we began to waltz. I wasn't much of a dancer and trying to avoid stepping on her powder pink dress wasn't helping much.  
"Isn't this fun?" She smiled looking around the transformed great hall. "I suppose it is." I agreed solemnly. I examined the great hall which was now a winter wonderland. As I was looking around I spotted an unfamiliar girl, she was gorgeous. She was wearing a strapless plum colored gown that flowed out and her black hair was pinned up loosely with a few lock hanging down. I couldn't take my eyes off her, she had flawless pale skin and from what I could tell the most unusual blue eyes, they reminded me of the ocean on a cold grey day but a little bluer.. I can't quite explain what I was feeling. Seeing her was like seeing Aphrodite, but somehow much better. She made my heart flutter.  
"Pansy, who is that girl that Finnigan is dancing with? Does she go to Beauxbatons?" I asked a little eagerly. Pansy looked over to where I nodded. "I'm not quite sure to be honest, why?" She turned her eyes back to me brow furrowed and looked angered.  
"What's wrong?" I asked quite put off by her jealousy. "I just haven't seen her before, I thought it was weird I haven't noticed her before." I defended myself. Pansy gets jealous very easily. This is why she isn't worth it.  
"Draco you are here with me, so don't worry about other girls." She said through clenched teeth. I thought about it for a minute. "Well," I said as I let go of her. "Now I'm not here with any one." I turned and walked away, leaving her standing alone in the sea of dancing students. I wasn't too worried about her being mad since she never stays mad long.

Fifth Year  
"Really Parkinson will you leave me be?" I snapped as I shrugged the girl off my arm and stepped out of the compartment into the small corridor. The whole train ride she has been okay and now she wants to get on my nerves. I walked around a little seeing some of my fellow house mates talking and laughing. I even saw some compartments with a mixture of houses. As I was grew tired of walking around, I went to turn but only to stop for something caught my eye.  
In the compartment just past me I could see a person sitting. But not just any person, it was the girl from the Yule Ball. I walked by it just slow enough to see who she was sitting with and to see what color tie she had on. Sitting across from her was the Weasley girl, Longbottom, and a light haired girl. As I turned to walk back, I realized I didn't see the color of her tie.  
After the sorting ceremony, we began eating and I began scanning the busy room for the mystery girl. "Draco are you going to eat?" Goyle asked looking at my empty plate. "Don't worry about it." I muttered and continued to search the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. I couldn't find her there either. Maybe I mistook the girl on the train for her...no. I'm positive. I bit my lip and continued to search until my eyes fell reluctantly to the Gryffindor table. Sure enough, there she was sitting between Longbottom and the Weasley girl. She was laughing and talking with Potter and his friends. Of course she is friends with him  
"Oi, Pucey...Who is that girl sitting next to Longbottom?" I asked my fellow housemate . He looked up and stared for a moment. "I do believe that is Lyra St. Crow. Why do you ask?" He smirked. "No reason." I shrugged. "Come on Malfoy, even though she's a Gryffindor she sure is drop dead gorgeous." Pucey stared at her with a grin, when I looked over to her she noticed him staring. He nodded at her with that same grin and she blushed and but only briefly and followed it with a deathly glare. "Oh spare me." I shot at him. "I just never noticed her before."  
"How could you not? Look at the body! For a small girl she sure is round in all the right places." My housemate was obviously getting a little too excited about the girl. I just rolled my eyes and let me self stare off in the distance at her. She was absolutely the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Maybe I could talk to her...  
I can't talk to her though, it would be frowned upon. Not only is she a Gryffindor but she is a half-blood too. I know that name, but I really wish I didn't...at least not for that reason.


	3. Chapter 3

As we walked into the Great Hall, I felt a sudden calmness come over me with the long tables and candle it room, how could one not feel safe? I was just glad to be back at Hogwarts instead of at home in the open. My family has gone on high alert with protective charms and such due to Bellatrix being on the loose. I have waited all summer long to see my friends again. On the bright side, I saw my eldest sibling when I arrived. Michelle became an auror and she and Tonks are going to be hanging around a bit. Lucy is with Charlie in Romania caring for the dragons and for their kids, Gregor is two and a half years old and Scarlet is nine months old. Liam is a writer now and has published a few books, they are quite interesting since we have had both a magical and non-magical upbringing. We just got an owl the other day from Madeline announcing that she and Fred are engaged. Matthew, he and Madeline are twins, is still home studying to be a healer like mum and dad. Even though we are all spread out now, we still try to keep in contact, especially these days.  
"Don't worry, he'll be here in a minute." Ron reassured us as he stuffed his face with some dessert. Harry hasn't been seen since the train ride and Hermione was getting very anxious. I don't blame her.  
"Will you stop eating!" Hermione scolded Ron and hit him with her book. Your best friend is missing!"  
"Oi, turn around you lunatic!" Ron replied defensively.  
"He's covered in blood again. Why is it that he is always covered in blood?" Ginny asked worriedly.  
"Looks like it's his own this time." Ron said in between bites of food.  
"I'm sure everything is fine. Luna is with him." I reassured.  
After everything settled down, we all fell back into our normal way of life here at Hogwarts. Ron, Hermione, and Harry continued on with their whispers and such. Neville, Ginny, and Luna were all talking and laughing. I just sort of was included here and there with both groups. I didn't mind, I was lost in my own thoughts and not quite paying attention. I was forcing myself to eat the dessert in front of me. I had a really bad habit of not eating when things are on my mind. It got so bad last year with Umbridge being here that I passed out on two different occasions. I was with Madeline, Matt, and the Weasley twins. They were goofing around near the lake and I was sitting next to Madeline and when I stood up I got so light headed that I would hit my head if George did see me and catch me in time. He even carried me all the wa to the hospital wing. I smiled faintly at the memory of that. He was so sweet and sat next to my bedside nearly every chance he got. He always tried to make me laugh in a good effort to get me feeling better. It felt so weird this year without the twins and my other siblings. I was the only one of my family to be here at the school this year and it started to make me feel very lonely. To avoid the stinging feeling in my eyes, I started to look around the Great Hall and see all of the new faces that have joined us as well as the familiar faces. Among the faces one stood out to me. From across the table, on the other side of the room, Draco Malfoy was staring at me-but not in a menacing way...more of a gaze. Our eyes met and he didn't look away, I didn't either. There was something about the way he was looking at me that made me not want to unlock my blue eyes with his grey ones. Our eyes' path was only interrupted by Seamus sitting down right in front of me.  
"Lyra are you ok?" He asked, his eyes filled with concern. I blinked a few times and looked at him. "Yes, why wouldn't I be?" I asked, a little unkinder than I meant. It showed when he looked down nervously. "I'm sorry Seamus, I was just lost in thought is all." I moved my hand towards him on the table and smiled apologetically.  
"It's okay, I just saw you weren't eating...again and I wanted to make sure everything was okay." This boy was really kind, I sometimes regret letting our relationship fall apart. "Don't worry, I'm just a little stressed is all, you know with everything going on." He placed his hand over mine and smiled. "If you ever need to talk you know I'm here for you, right?" I nodded and he stood to walk over where he had been sitting with some other Gryffindors. When I looked back over at the Slytherin table I noticed Draco was gone and for some reason Pansy Parkinson was glaring at me. What a bizarre girl. Eh, what do you expect? Someone has to be bizarre for being hung up on Draco Malfoy the way she is.

"I really hope we don't have a class full of Slytherins." I moaned as Hermione and I walked into our potions class. "Dammit!" I said under my breath as I saw Draco, Pansy, and a few other Slytherins. "How Pleasant." Hermione sighed as we set our things on the table in front of us. I took note that we also had some Hufflepuffs and some Ravenclaws in the class as well.  
"Are Harry and Ron not taking potions?" I asked Hermione. She shrugged.  
"I believe they both had a free period and were trying to keep it that way." I just nodded. Those boys were trying to take it a little too easy this year. Sitting next to Hermione, waiting for class to begin, I felt like someone was watching me. I turned around and saw Draco sitting not to far away and turning averting his gaze to make it seem like he was staring at me again. What is going on?  
"Come children, gather round here!" Professor Slughorn instructed to us all. We all stood and gathered around where he asked and waited for him to begin.  
"Good afternoon everyone, I am Professor Slughorn." The older man greeted. "I am the new potions professor." Just then, Harry and Ron burst through the door and the whole class turned to stare at them. "They always have to make an entrance to situations like this don't they?" A dark haired Ravenclaw boy with a handsome face said to me with a smirk. "Always." I grinned as Professor Slughorn was talking to Harry and Ron about how they don't have books. "I don't think I have ever gotten your name out of all the years I have been here." He whispered, his eyes were an amber color and he had a head full of dark brown hair. He was quite handsome. "My name is Lyra St. Crow, and you are?" I asked with a flirty smile. "Caleb Greystone." He stuck out his hand and I shook it, blushing hard. I was so distracted by my handsome new friend that I forgot to pay attention to what was happening in class. Apparently, Hermione was describing the love potion on the table and how each person would smell what reminded them of the person they fancied. Hers reminded me of a certain ginger friend of ours, but I'll pry into that later. I noticed the other girls growing closer to the "love potion" and I couldn't help but grin a bit at it. I myself, have never been that infatuated with someone to where their smell drove me insane.  
"Alright class, today we are going to be making Draught of Living Death." He said matter of factly walking behind his desk. "You will be doing this independently. You will need infusion of wormwood, water, powdered root of asphodel, valerian root, a sophophorous bean, and sloth brain. The directions are in your books. Good luck."  
As we all got started and opened our books, we began to see how hard this was going to be. I was instructed to cut this bloody bean but it was slipping everywhere. I only minor relief when I noticed every one else was having the same issue.  
"How the bloody hell am I supposed to do this?" I whined, frustrated with what seemed like a simple task at the time.  
"How did you do that?" Hermione asked Harry frantically, I looked up to see that he was squeezing the content of the bean into his cauldron. How did he do that?!  
"Crush it don't cut it." He stated simply.  
"No, the instructions say to specifically to cut it." She restated.  
"No, really." Harry assured. I did what Harry suggested and sure enough it worked! The rest of it got somewhat easier. Although we had a few laughs as Seamus blew his up, Hermione's made her so stressed her hair became a big bushy mess, and someone's potion even jumped out at them. All in all, not terrible. Harry ended up winning the liquid luck, of course. As our classroom stood around and watched Professor Slughorn present it to him, I noticed Draco was standing directly next to me. So close, I could even smell his cologne. It smelt very good actually. Like sheer musk, mossy, and like verbana and basil. I could smell it all day. Shocked by how much I enjoyed his scent, as soon as we were dismissed I hurried out of the class room far away from Draco Malfoy.  
After classes were done with, I went to the library to take notes and study a little bit for potions. It was quiet and not a lot of students were in there except for me, a surprisingly small group of Ravenclaws, and Draco Malfoy was sitting off by himself reading. As I sat, it was my turn to stare at the Slytherin. He looked somehow older than last year, not in a good way. He looked edgy and somewhat nervous. I will admit, Draco is a very attractive guy. He looked even more attractive with his white button up shirt and loosened tie. If he were not such a prat I would consider dating him. But that is no where near the case. I continued to examine the blond boy until he finally looked up. I didn't know what to do, should I continue to meet his eyes or pretend to read my non-existent notes? I kept staring. Instead of giving me a strange look or even saying some insulting comment to me, he just nodded and went back to reading.  
Later on when we were all leaving dinner I was walking with Luna and told her about what happened in the library and how it wasn't the first time I saw him doing it.  
"Perhaps he finds you attractive." She said simply in her light voice causing me to laugh as we walked. We looked like ebony and ivory with our contrasting hair.  
"As if, Luna I am not pure-blood therefore he thinks nothing of me." I shrugged and pushed back my long locks.  
"It doesn't seem so, have you asked him about it?" Sometimes she reminded me of an innocent child. I liked that about her though.  
"No, but don't worry I will make sure to do so next time." I said sarcastically. As we walked I bumped into someone.  
"Watch where you're going half-blood!" The person said as they walked off irritably. "Well maybe I was wrong about him liking you." Luna noted.  
"Just a little." I agreed as we watched Draco Malfoy disappear ahead of us.


	4. Chapter 4

Today was quidditch try outs and Ron was nervous. Harry was picking the team so I think he stands a fair chance. I on the other hand have no interest to play the game. Liam and I are the only ones who haven't been on the quidditch team besides Max...but that's a different story.  
"Hey guys I'll meet you down at the pitch, I forgot my jacket." I announced as I stood from the table.  
"Are you sure? I could wait for you?" Hermione offered sweetly.  
"No go on, I shouldn't be long." I smiled and made my way out of the great hall and to my dorm. Once in my room I searched for a particular jacket in my trunk, my green military jacket. I put it on over my white shirt, zipped it up and added a scarf. Before walking out, I looked myself over in the mirror. I decided to slip on leg warmers before putting my boots on and when I decided I was decent I walked down into the common room and out the portrait. As I made my way down the corridors I saw very few people, however I saw one particular person I hated to see.  
"St. Crow!" He yelled from the window ledge he was sitting on.  
"Sod off Pucey I don't have time for you." I said quickly while hurrying my steps away from him. I hated this boy, he was a good quidditch player and didn't play unfairly, but he was annoying and always gave me the creeps. Why couldn't he hang around girls in his own year or house?  
"Where's the hurry?" He asked jogging up to me. He finally caught up and kept up with my strides with ease since he was about six foot compared to my five feet and four inches.  
"Seriously, why do you bother talking to me? You think you stand a chance?" I asked monotone as I rounded another corner.  
"Maybe I do." He stopped me by pulling on my hand and pinning me against the wall. My breath caught in my throat as I hit the wall, I didn't mean for my expression to falter but I felt scared. He held my wrist tightly and pinned them to the wall. I could feel him pressing his body against me trying to prevent me escaping.  
"Let me go Adrian." I said through gritted teeth and tried to squirm away. It only made him hold my wrist tighter.  
"Now why would I do that? We're going to have a little fun." He had a smile that sent chills down my body and made me feel cold. He was leaning in so close to me and all I could think of is why isn't anyone around to see this. He pressed his lips to mine and I thought I was going to be sick. I brought my knee up fast and hard right into his groin.  
"Ow! You filthy whore, you'll pay for that!" He growled as he slapped me so hard, catching me off guard that I lost my balance and fell hard to the floor. I tried to stand up repeatedly but couldn't regain my balance. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at me with cruelty in his eyes. "Cru-"  
"Expelliarmus!" A voice off to the side said strongly. I looked over to my savior and my jaw drop at who it was. "Grab your wand and leave her be Pucey, or I'll make you regret it."  
Pucey did as he said suddenly looking scared. I've never seen him look scared before. How pathetic. He ran off quickly around the corner as I sat on the ground still stunned. My rescuer walked over to me and stuck out a hand to help me up.  
"Are you ok?" He asked, his grey eyes looked soft and tired. I grabbed his hand and he hauled me up to my feet so I was now face to face with him.  
"Yes...uhm, thank you Draco." I nodded, unsure of what else to say or do now. I was pretty confused, if anything I actually expected Draco to join in somehow. Why was Pucey so scared of him? He was a year older than us.  
"Good, uhm, I'll see you around." He smiled awkwardly and walked around me. I just stood there unable to process what just happened.  
Finally I made myself move and start my walk to the quidditch pitch. I still felt a tad bit shaken from what happened and I was still trying to let it sink in that Draco Malfoy, the boy who has been an arsehole to my friends and I since the very beginning helped me and smiled at me. This year has started off very interesting.

"Where have you've been?" Hermione demanded as I sat down next to her. She looked frazzled and worried.  
"Oh nowhere, I just couldn't find this jacket is all." I lied with convincing eyes. There was no way I could tell her what had really happened.  
"That seemed like ages. Anyways, Ron is a little rocky out here and I did something very small to help him..." She said quietly.  
"You cheated for him?" I asked very amused at the action.  
"No, no I just might have used some magic-just a tad bit- to help him." She said embarassed.  
"Oh you are finally becoming corrupt!" I cried as I hugged her laughing. We chatted and watched as Ron was blocking anything from entering the hoops. He suddenly had some confidence. The only annoying part was Lavendar was cheering a little too excitedly for him.  
The rest of the tryouts went pretty okay. Ron ended up making the cut so I think it went over pretty well for him. The three of them went to visit Hagrid after lunch and I went to go find Luna. When I found her in the library I told her all about what had happened with Pucey and Malfoy.  
"You see Lyra? He does like you, at least in a friendly way." She smiled. "Or maybe he is somewhat of a good person deep down." I snorted at that.  
"Don't get me wrong Luna, he is very attractive and he is bloody smart...but it's Draco Malfoy." I said his name like she should just know what I mean. "I feel like he is somehow plotting something against me. He keeps staring still, like at lunch he didn't but any other time he does."  
"I think he just thinks you are pretty. Your whole family is actually quite gorgeous. Especially Michelle." I nodded in agreement with that. We all had ebony hair, pale skin, and unusually vibrant or colored eyes that we got from our parents. My siblings were somewhat heart throbs while at Hogwarts. A lot of guys had their eye on Michelle but she only had her eye on one person, Bill Weasley. Lucy is so naive she never realized that the guys thought her pixie features were beautiful. Madeline kind of knew I thought, she used it to get Fred. My brothers on the other hand, they all had some charming ways and were attractive but they didn't flaunt it really...well, Matthew did. Liam is a little quiet and mysterious according to girls.  
"I still don't trust him Luna." I stated as she just sighed. We grabbed our books and made our way to dinner. I noticed that he didn't stare at me tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

"Lyra will you wake up?!" I heard Hermione's stern voice disturb my comfortable sleep. "Come on!" I felt her shake my arm.  
"Bloody hell Granger what's the hurry?" I groaned and sat up.  
"We have to go to breakfast then off to Hogsmead! I do not want to be late so get up!" She tore the warm blanket away from me and the cold air hit me immediately. I stood up and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and shower. When I got back in the room I hurriedly changed my clothes. It was already starting to snow so I had to dress warm. I decided on a pair of dark skinny jeans with boots, my maroon sweater and a black parka to go over it. I applied my usual black eyeliner and smokey eyes along with some lip gloss and made my way to the common room, only to run back upstairs to grab my black beanie.  
"Now that didn't take too long did it?" I smiled innocently at Hermione. "And we still have time to spare."  
"Oh just come on!" She huffed and turned to the portrait.  
When we entered the Great Hall our friends were all already there eating and talking. Harry and Ron were laughing at something and Neville was reading a letter from home. I'm not sure where Seamus was but it is not my job to know where he is anymore. We sat down and I placed my beanie that I had almost forgotten down on the table; Hermione nearly hexed me when I ran up to go get it.  
"Pass the bacon?" I asked Ron who was to my left, he passed it over and I put that along with some other things on my plate.  
"So Lyra, did I tell you about Bill?" Ron asked me out of nowhere, I shook my head for I was still eating.  
"Well over the summer he was home..." He said carefully and Hermione gave him a look as if to continue. "And well, he brought a girl home."  
I stopped chewing and looked at him and Hermione. I finally swallowed and looked at Ron.  
"A girl? Like, one he is serious about? Who is she?" I asked quickly. He thought about what he was going to say next.  
"Remember Fleur Delacour? Well he asked her to marry him." He said quietly.  
"No one told Michelle did they?" I looked at him scared if he said yes. He shook his ginger head.  
"No, Bill plans on doing that himself." I nodded and respected that. Bill was like an older brother to me. In fact he was already my brother in-law.  
"Good. I know every one was upset with her for her decision but trust me, she still loves him very much. That was hard for her to do." I defended my eldest sister.  
"I know, but you never saw Bill. He was a bloody mess...I'm just glad that he found someone again."  
"A poor choice if you ask me." Hermione said under her breath.  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Ron asked as Harry just ate his toast and kept away from this conversation.  
"Fleur is a cow, I can't stand her." Hermione explained. "I personally think he should still pursue Michelle. She is as brilliant as she is beautiful." I smiled at that. Hermione really admired Michelle. She was an excellent student and a great auror as well.  
"I agree but Fleur isn't that bad." Ron defended.  
"Yes she is!" Ginny added as she walked by us. The rest of us laughed hysterically.

The walk to Hogsmeade was cold and long even with my knitted gloves and beanie. I was too busy looking down while walking to notice that someone was beside me now.  
"Hello Lyra." Caleb smiled at me.  
"Oh! Hi Caleb. I didn't even hear you come up." I smiled shyly.  
"I didn't mean to scare you, just thought you could use some company walking. You also looked rather cold and frail to be honest...is it okay if I put my arm around your shoulders?" He asked with a smile that would melt your heart. He had a grey sweater on and a peacoat over it, he looked rather warm, I nodded a little to eagerly and he placed his arm around my small shoulder frame. I wasn't a tiny thing but I wasn't very big. I was just a small build really and looked more fragile than what I really was.  
"So what are your plans today?" I asked casually to keep conversation going.  
"Oh nothing really." He shrugged. "Just planned on checking out the quidditch shop and get something hot to drink." I nodded. "Would you like to join me?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I would love to." I smiled happily at him.  
When we got into Hogsmeade we went into Honeyduke's and bought a few different sweets and of course we stopped at the quidditch shop.  
"Hey, if you want...you can just meet me at Three Broomsticks." He suggested as I was just standing around, this wasn't my thing. All of my siblings, yes.  
"Are you sure?" I asked hoping he wouldn't go back on it.  
"Yeah, go ahead I won't be too long." He smiled and kissed my cheek causing me to blush. I smiled back at him and then walked back out into the freezing air.  
I was glad I wore my boots over my sneakers, the snow would have destroyed them. I finally entered Three Broomsticks and looked around for a seat when I saw Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
"Hey guys." I greeted quietly.  
"Hi Lyra, what are you doing here alone?" Harry greeted back looking around for someone to be with me.  
"Oh I'm not for long, I'm waiting on Caleb." I smiled.  
"Caleb? Caleb Greystone?" Ron asked with a confused expression. Harry and Hermione just stared at him.  
"Well, yes." I nodded a little confused with his question.  
"That bloke is such a tool though." He stated looking at Harry and me. Hermione looked ready to kill him.  
"Ronald can't she just go on one date? It's not like she is dating him!" Hermione scolded and Ron suddenly looked afraid as did Harry.  
"Guys, it really isn't even a date. He just asked to hang out is all." I defended quickly.  
"So I think we should let Lyra carry on..." Harry suggested giving me a sympathetic look.  
"You're right Harry, see you later Lyra." Hermione bid me farewell and they soon left. I looked around for a seat again and noticed that Draco Malfoy was sitting on a stool by himself. I decided to take a chance and took a seat next to him, also there were two sketchy looking guys at both ends of the bar.  
"Hi, mind if I sit here?" I asked politely with a smile. He looked up and it took him a moment to realize who I was.  
"Yeah, go ahead." He nodded and returned to his butter beer. He looked quite solemn. The man behind the counter asked for my order and I ordered a butter beer for myself.  
I sat there quietly sipping my butter beer waiting for Caleb to appear but I had a feeling he was either going to be really late or just wouldn't show up.  
"So, I uhm never properly thanked you for the other day." I didn't face him, but he knew I was talking to him. Who else would I say this too? Some random bloke behind the bar? "So, thank you Draco. It meant a lot to me."  
"Your welcome, Pucey is a sad excuse." He said flatly and never turned to face me. I'm not going to lie, it was a tad awkward sitting there next to him. We never got along. He always said insults to me, never using my name however, I don't think he knows it. This year he wasn't too bad though, he really didn't say too much to me insult wise. Maybe a comment here or there but that was it.  
"May I ask you why you are sitting next me?" He asked no emotion to his voice. I sighed realizing Caleb wasn't coming.  
"I was suppose to be waiting for someone, who I don't think is coming and I don't like being alone really. Not here anyways these days." I sipped my butter beer and he actually looked my way after I spoke.  
"Why don't you want to be alone?" He asked looking me straight in the eye. Merlin, I've never seen him look so tired and run down. But still, a very gorgeous boy.  
"Well, since a certain evil and his minions have returned I reckon it isn't safe for non-pure-bloods." I returned his gaze and held it. He nodded and looked back down. "I suppose you're right."  
We sat in silence again. I couldn't believe I was actually having a regular conversation with Draco Malfoy. He seems somehow softer this year and it makes me a tad suspicious. Maybe it is because his father was sent away to Azkaban for that ordeal at the Ministry. Michelle told me all about that night, she was very upset afterwards. She had started seeing Sirius and right at the beginning of that relationship he dies, I felt terrible for her.  
I put what I owed on the bar, got up from my stool and walked towards the door. Caleb never showed up, I figured he was busy with his friends or something. When I walked out the door though there he was standing outside a shop talking with some of his friends and they were flirting with some girls. I didn't say anything to him, even when he looked up and saw me. I just started walking the path back to Hogwarts alone.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a few days since the Hogsmeade trip and I haven't talked to Draco since, not that I really expected to really. Everyone was either busy studying or sleeping and Harry and I sat in the common room just chatting. I was laying on the couch examining my dark red nail polish.  
"Lyra, have you noticed anything between Hermione and Ron?" Harry asked me. I blankly stared at him.  
"Are you just now seeing it? I mean, come on Harry, it has always been there. Though I do think she had a small crush on you when we were younger." I couldn't believe he just caught on to it.  
"Well we have all always been so close, I just assumed it was because we were all good friends." He defended his clueless question.  
"Boy are truly unobservant." I chuckled and he laughed too.  
"Well girls can be too. Like how Oliver Wood kept asking you to join quidditch or to at least check out our practices." He was laughing on his own now.  
"What do you mean?" I sat up for this.  
"Lyra, all he ever did was talk about you!" Now he was treating me like I treated him.  
"Oliver liked me?" I was truly baffled at this.  
"Ha, now who's unobservant!?" He yelled and I threw a pillow at his face. "Then George liked you too for awhile, remember how he asked you to the Yule Ball? Yeah that was when. He was a little jealous when you danced with Seamus." My jaw dropped. Also, wish I knew George had a crush on me at the time. I may have to find out if that still holds true or not.  
"Harry I could have gone forever without knowing that!" I buried my face in my hands. I have to admit, I had always liked George. We had an interesting relationship since I always followed Madeline around when she was here and she was always with the twins and Matt.  
"Just stating facts." He laughed.  
"Well you are unobservant to a certain girl crushing on you." I teased.  
"Oh, well Lyra, I don't think we would work out. We look like siblings." He was being completely serious. I started laughing so hard.  
"Merlin, Harry! I didn't mean me you git! I was talking about Ginny."  
"Ginny?" He blinked and looked as if I told them the sky was red. "But she is with Dean."  
"For now, at least." And with that I got up and went upstairs.

"Hermione...Hemrione, what am I suppose to be grabbing for this?" I asked her for the second time. She sighed and turned my book to the right page we were suppose to be on. "Oh."  
I hated potions sometimes. Astronomy was my favorite even though it was a late class and only a few times a week. I walked up to the main counter and grabbed the things I needed and went back to my seat and began working. Draco was sitting at a desk not too far away with Blaise, I looked over to see if he was looking my way at all and he was. I smiled at him slightly and Blaise looked up and saw it.  
"What the hell is she smiling at?" Blaise asked in a disgusted tone, not very loud but I could hear them.  
"Half-blood must fancy me or something, pathetic." Draco said harshly. I didn't think we were friends, but I thought because he had been so nice lately that he wouldn't say such things.  
"Like you'd give her the time of day." Blaise laughed with him. I just looked down into my cauldron. I'm not one to start arguments or fights, but next time he wants to be nice I won't be.  
"Hey Lyra." Caleb's voice came from my side. "What are you doing after dinner tonight?"  
"Leave me alone Greystone." I instructed while stirring my potion. I hadn't talked to him since Saturday.  
"Are you mad that I didn't make it?" His voice was filled with false compassion. I turned to face him and stared for a moment. "Look, about tha-"  
"No, I am actually. I am irritated at the fact that you told me you would meet up with me but didn't. Instead you found different people to spend your time with and have now have the nerve to talk to me you despicable rodent." I took a breath and continued back to my potion, I heard some of my friends around me giggle and I think I even heard some Slytherins laugh as well. I could even feel Draco's eyes upon me, I tried not to pay any attention to it. "Now leave me alone before I hex you into a new year." I gave him a warning glare and he looked so wounded it made me sick.  
"Mr. Greystone! Please return to your seat! Miss St. Crow doesn't need you pestering her." Professor Slughorn announced from his desk. Caleb walked back reluctantly with a hurt expression.  
"Told you he was a dirt bag." I heard Ron say aloud.  
"I know Ronald. But I took care of it." I continued to add and stir.  
"Miss St. Crow! Your potion is coming along splendidly!" Professor Slughorn announced happily as he walked over to my cauldron. "You know, I have this sort of club for talented students, it is a tad late in the school year but perhaps you would like to join us! I'm sure Miss Granger would be more than happy to fill you in on our upcoming events." And then he walked away without me getting one word in.  
During dinner that night I sat with Hermione as she told me more about Slug Club and about the upcoming Christmas party.  
"Well he would like us to bring dates, but you don't have to. I might not even have one since Ron is being so weird about it." She was rambling on as I just continued to nod. "Might you know who you are going to bring?"  
"Uhm, well perhaps Seamus would like to go. I don't think Caleb would appreciate my offer now." I half laughed.  
"I don't understand how you two can just go back to normal without any extra feelings." She shook her head.  
"Well we were good friends before we dated. Besides, I'm sure he has his eyes on other girls now. I have my eyes on guys all the time. Apparently they have theirs on me as well." I said disgusted as I saw Pucey glaring at me from the Slytherin table. He didn't stare too long though because Draco walked by him and shot him a look. I can't read this guy.  
"Oi! Seamus come here!" I shouted as I saw him down the table. He got up and walked over to me.  
"Hey, what's up?' He asked sticking his hands in his pockets.  
"Well I was wondering, did you want to attend a Christmas party with me? It's part of that club Slughorn invited me into." I asked slightly nervous.  
"I can't Lyra, I'm sorry. My mother wants me home as early as possible this year. Other wise I would." He said apologetically.  
"I know you would." I smiled as he turned and walked away.  
"So now who are you going with?" Hermione asked.  
"Probably no one now." I sighed. I tried to hide my amusement at the thought of asking Draco. I'd rather die.


	7. Chapter 7

Today was the quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Ron has been a nervous wreck all week and so has Dean since he is now filling in for poor Katie. So I geared up in Gryffindor colors. I threw on one of George's old red Gryffindor hoodie that he let me borrow and I never gave back, and my favorite skinny jeans. Once, dressed, I hurried to the mirror and applied eyeliner as well as gave myself gold smokey eyes then finished it up with mascara and maroon lipstick. I reached under my bed and grabbed my boots. I was almost out the door when I realized I was forgetting my Gryffindor hat and scarf, once I grabbed them I grabbed my jean jacket and I ran down the stairs. Standing in the middle of the common room was a pacing Ron dressed in his quidditch attire.  
"Everything okay Ron?" I asked stepping off the last stair, Ron turned to me looking frightened.  
"I can't do this Lyra. I"m going to do horrible!" He whined, on the verge of tears.  
"I'm sure you'll do fine Ronald." I smiled and patted his shoulder. "I bet you'll feel better after we eat!"  
Once we made our way down to the Great Hall Ron's nerves were at an all time high. He was very hesitant to enter the noisy room.  
"Good luck today Ron." Neville said as we walked in.  
"You'll do great, just watch." I tried to cheer him up, he just nodded and we walked through.  
"Okay Ron, you're on, I have two galleons on Gryffindor!" Seamus smiled as he came up to his side.  
"Beat it Seamus! You're making him more nervous!" I batted at him and he scampered off. Of course as we walked by the Slytherin table had insults for Ron. "Ignore them, they're just jealous that you have real skill and they don't." I squeezed his hand and he smiled at me. We sat down in fornt of Harry and Hermione, I sat across from Harry.  
"Morning guys." I smiled and grabbed some toast, smearing butter and apple jelly on it.  
"Morning." They said in unison.  
"So, how was it?" Ron finally spoke, to Hermione though.  
"How was what?" She asked putting her paper down. I checked out and began eating my food and sipping my coffee, as did Harry. I only began to listen again when Hermione brought up Slughorn's Christmas party.  
"I expect you'll be bringing McLaggen, he's in the Slug Club isn't he?" Ron asked bitterly.  
"Actually, I was going to ask you." Hermione admitted looking back down at her paper.  
"Really?" Ron sort of smiled. Just then, Lavender Brown walked up behind Ron and I.  
"Good luck today Ron." She said bubbly. "I know you will be brilliant." Then she walked off.  
Ron just smiled as she walked off, I personally felt like gagging with how obsessed she was with him. "I'm resigning! After today McLaggen can have my spot!" Ron tried to quit for whatever time again.  
"Have it your way, juice." harry said pushing a cup in front of Ron.  
"Hello everyone." Luna greeted out of nowhere. She was wearing a lion's head, she probably made it. "You look dreadful Ron, is that why you put something in his cup?" We all turned and looked at Harry who was shoving something in his pocket and he gave me a quick wink. "Is it a tonic?" Luna asked. He didn't really put anything in it.  
"Liquid luck...Don't drink it Ron!" Hermione exclaimed but Ron downed the contents in the cup anyways as Harry and I smiled. "You could be expelled for that!" Hermione said in a hushed voice.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Harry said quickly.  
"Come on Harry, we got a game to win." Ron said, smiling with a new found confidence. He and Harry both rose and walked away.  
"I can't believe those two!" Hermione huffed.  
"I wouldn't sweat it too much Hermione, I think Harry knows what he is doing." I defended.  
"How can you be so calm? Yes I know I rigged try outs a bit, but this is a whole different thing!" She was worked up and I just chuckled as Luna built a pyramid out of her toast.  
We were leaving the Great Hall with Luna behind us and I was facing Hermione as we walked and talked. I didn't really pay attention to where I was going until I ran into a broad body.  
"Watch it half-blood!" His harsh voice boomed.  
"Merlin, Malfoy it was an accident!" I glared at him as he did the same to me. He was in his quidditch attire as well which meant he was actually playing this game, as much as I hate to say it, but he was a pretty fit guy. I mean like his body is perfect and even more so in his uniform. I didn't realize I was looking him over until I saw a somewhat friendly but yet arrogant smirk. Hemrione pulled me away and we walked down the corridor.  
"Sometimes I feel like I should really punch that boy in the face again!" Hermione snarled.  
"Trust me, I know what you mean." I agreed.  
As me, Hermione, and Luna made our way down to the quidditch pitch we did what any girls would do and gossiped. Mainly about Harry and Ginny.  
"Do you think something will happen between them this year? Or do you think it is going to be one of those things neither one of them realize until we are all graduated?" Hermione asked, almost slipping on the sleek snow.  
"Well, I may or may not have planted a little seed in Harry." I said cheekily.  
"What? What kind of seed?" Hermione asked eagerly.  
"Oh that Ginny may or may not like him. Nothing really." I grinned.  
"Lyra! She is still with Dean!" Hermione exclaimed.  
"I don't think for much longer." Luna interjected. "I heard them fighting before breakfast this morning."  
"See? Ginny and Harry will be together soon." I smiled.  
"Well what about you? You have been getting quite a bit of attention lately." Hermione teased, I tensed, and Luna was quiet.  
"What do you mean?" I asked, playing dumb and hoping she isn't talking about what I think she is talking about.  
"Well Seamus is clearly pining after you still Caleb sill sneaks little glances at you even though you called him a rodent, and don't forget our favorite Adrian Pucey."  
"No offense to like one of them, but I'm not interested. Boys make everything way more dramatic than they need to be." I replied almost slipping and falling flat on my arse, but Hermione and Luna both grabbed my arms and stopped me. We just laughed as we all fell anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

Gryffindor won the game and we all gathered in the common room to celebrate and everyone was chanting Weasley.  
"I can't believe he did it!" Seamus exclaimed excitedly.  
"Me either, I'm glad he did though!" Neville agreed.  
"Well I believed in him, after all he is my brother in law." I laughed. Suddenly the crowd started cheering louder and when I looked over I saw Ron locking lips with Lavender. Seamus and Neville applauded with the crowd and cheered. I turned to say something to Harry and saw him walking after Hermione, I looked back at Ron who was kissing Lavender and it clicked. I decided to stay, Hermione normally doesn't get upset like this so I will let Harry take care of it. I felt terrible for her though, to see the boy you love kiss another girl.  
"Hey, Flannigan is supplying fire whiskey, lets grab some!" Seamus shouted over the crowd and drug me over to Sam Flannigan who was handing out bottles of the drink.  
We were all getting pretty tipsy and I was standing in a corner alone. I don't normally drink and when I do I try not to get too wasted.  
"Hello lovely, what are you doing all alone?" Cormack McLaggen's drunk voice floated into my ear. He was leaning on the wall standing next to me.  
"Oh, you know just hanging out." I smiled awkwardly. I'm not a fan of him. I was hoping he would go away.  
"You're much too pretty to be hanging out alone." He leaned in towards me and tried to force a kiss on my lips. I instantly pushed him away.  
"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?!" I yelled at him, he was oblivious.  
"Come on, don't get like that." He said as he tried to touch me again. I smacked him hard and stormed out of the common room. I didn't particularly know where I was going, I just let my feet take me wherever. I can't believe McLaggen tried that on me! What a swine! Soon enough my thoughts were everywhere. Thoughts of Hermione's hurt feelings to how gorgeous Draco Malfoy looked in his uniform. When it's just me and my thoughts I don't hide the fact that I have had a huge crush on him since about last year or so. I wasn't normally attracted to blondes, but he was just so good looking. I shook my head. Enough of that.  
When I stopped walking I found myself in a familiar corridor. I was in front of the door to the astronomy tower. I pushed the big door open and climbed up the stairs. When I reached the top I was greeted by the chilly night time winter air. I was thankful to have left my hat and scarf on but I had abandoned my gloves earlier. I walked towards the railing of the tower as my ebony waves of hair danced with the breeze. I leaned my elbows on the cold railing and admired the winter wonderland before me. I let out a sigh as some snowflakes stuck to me face and I lost myself in my thoughts again at the sight of the peaceful view. It's one of those things where I wish my brother were here to see it, then you realize it won't ever happen. He was so young when he died...  
"Fancy seeing you here St. Crow." A chilling voice said from behind me. I turned slowly to see Adrian Pucey standing about ten feet in front of me.  
"What do you want Pucey?" I asked sternly.  
"Oh dear girl, I only want you." He said with a sinister smile. I went to grab my wand from my back pocket but he drew his quicker.  
"Lets not be stupid now, Lyra." He said amused at my lack of options, he stepped towards me carefully. Once in front of me he leaned in to grab my wand from behind me and grinned as I flinched away. He tossed my wand to the side where I couldn't grab it.  
"Why won't you leave me alone?" I snarled.  
"You're too pretty love to leave alone. Now why don't we pick up where we left off last, before dear Draco interrupted." He leaned down to my neck and pressed his lips to my neck. I closed my eyes as a few tears escaped and tried not to sob. I know what's about to happen. No one else was up hear or could hear me scream or fight him.  
"I thought I told you to leave her alone." An angry voice emerged from the shadows. Adrian groaned.  
"Something like that, but tell me Malfoy," Adrian turned to face Draco who had his wand drawn and ready, "Why do you see the need to protect this half-blood wench?"  
"That is of no concern to you. I don't need people acting up Adrian." Draco warned, I could sense a deeper threat. My breathing was shaky now as I let a breath escape, Draco's eyes settled on me. "Now step away from her." Adrian hesitated and Draco readied his wand, he moved then. "Leave, now."  
Adrian Pucey walked off but not without shooting a dirty look at Draco. Once he was gone I brought my hands to my face and let out a sob. Never in my life had I been in that type of situation where I really felt hopeless. I felt myself being pulled into an embrace. I knew who was pulling me in and I didn't care. Right now, he was the only one I wanted here. I wrapped my arms around his middle as he rested his chin on top of my head and stroked my hair as I sobbed into his chest.  
"You're okay, I won't ever let him hurt you." He whispered to me as my tears started to dry up, my breathing was still unsteady.  
"Thank you Draco." I said in a hoarse voice. He pulled away slightly to look down to me, my red eyes met his grey ones. They looked gentle but sad as well. He cupped my face with one hand and wiped my tears away with his thumb and I swear I saw him smile slightly. It was such a simple but tender gesture.  
"You don't have to thank me Lyra." He said softly caressing my cold face in his hand. It hadn't dawned on me at first that he actually said my name. He has never used my name, I didn't think he even knew my name.  
"You know my name?" I asked as I took a step back. He looked a little down at the fact I left his embrace.  
"Well yes, I do." He nodded nervously.  
"Why haven't you used it before?" I asked confused. He let out a loud sigh and turned away. I looked at him with questioning eyes. "Draco?"  
"It's complicated." He said.  
"How so?" I prodded, hoping he would reveal more.  
"Well...you wouldn't understand. Nor would I want you to." He muttered. The wind blew around me and I regretted leaving his arms now.  
"I didn't know you even knew my name...or who I was." I said said quietly. He turned to face me again.  
"Well I didn't always, I noticed you a couple years ago...I just don't like to use your name." He stated.  
"Well why not? Is it not worthy of your lips?" I said sarcastically.  
"No, no it's just that..." He trailed off frustrated.  
"Well then?" I demanded watching his actions.  
"Well then what? What do you want from me?" He snapped. I was taken back.  
"I want answers!" I snapped back. "I want to know why you never say my name, why you go from being nice to be to being a complete ass to me, and why you stare at me all the time!" He froze at the last one.  
"I don't know what you mean-"  
"The hell you don't! I've caught you a few times and you know it!" My voice was almost a yell and I was shaking from the confrontation and being from being cold.  
"Even if I told you it wouldn't matter." He said bitterly.  
"And why not? Because I'm a half-blood? A Gryffindor?" I pressed on irritated.  
"Yes actually, but not for the reason you think, trust me." He tried to defend.  
"Then wh-" I was cut off by him pressing his lips to mine and cupped my face in his hands. I felt my heart pound, butterflies in my stomach, my head go fuzzy. This was the most exciting kiss of my life. He deepened it and wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed his body to mine I could feel his tongue fighting its way into my mouth and exploring it. He backed me against a pillar and bent slightly to pick me up by my thighs as I wrapped my arms around him and buried my hand into his white-blond hair. His hair felt insanely soft in my hand and his back muscles felt strong and defined under my other hand even through his clothes. He kissed down my neck and found a place to plant small kisses. I let out a moan as I felt his tongue lightly trace my collar bone, no boy has ever kissed me like this before. He returned to my mouth where he kissed me gently and pressed his forehead to mine, he was breathing heavy. After a moment,that I think we both needed, he settled me to my feet once again.  
"I really like you Lyra. You're beautiful and amazing," He said breathlessly as I was trying to register everything. "But I like you too much to endanger your life. One day you'll understand."  
"Draco I-" He cut me off with a quick kiss, as he pulled away he gave me a small smile that made my heart feel like it would explode.  
"Don't say anything right now." He said and with that he walked away, leaving me confused and somewhat hurt.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been almost a week since the night in the astronomy tower and I hadn't seen Draco since. Was he avoiding me? Maybe he regrets what had happened... Or was this just some cruel joke? Anyways, I was on my way to the library when I noticed my shoe was untied. I stopped by the window I was by and set my books down then sat down beside them. I hate wearing uniform trousers so I wear skirts, which means I can't bend over to tie this stupid shoe. As I was tying the laces, I saw a familiar figure stride by. There were a few other students in the corridor either on their way to dinner or coming back from. She wasn't a student. Before she could get to far I stood and yelled after her.  
"Michelle?" I called down the corridor. My sister whipped her head around, her hair following dramatically.  
"Lyra!" She smiled and we practically ran to each other and she embraced me. "I was hoping I'd see you before I left the castle." She murmured into my hair.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked pulling away from her.  
"Tonks and I are here on Order business." She said quietly and I just nodded as I saw a few students walk by. "But how have you been? Classes good?"  
"Uh, yeah they're fine. Acing them as always." I smiled.  
"How are your friends? I haven't seen Harry or Hermione since that night in the Ministry..." I saw her facial expression change slightly. She was thinking of Sirius.  
"They're fine, are you?" I looked up at her, she was a few inches taller than I but we looked practically identical. Same hair, face shape, body build, except her eyes were a sort of violet color.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just so fresh still." I could tell there was more that she wasn't telling me.  
"Michelle, is something else wrong?" I asked gently remembering what Ron had told me about Bill.  
"Well yeah, I found out about Bill's engagement...I saw him this past Saturday night." She looked down at the ground. I know many think my sister to be cold and heartless for what she did, but she did it to protect him. We are half-bloods and the Weasley family are pure blooded. Not a huge issue, but Michelle is an Auror and faces different dangers that would risk Bill's safety.  
"How are you taking it?" I squeezed her hand.  
"As well as I can, I still love him like I did when we were together. That'll never change." She smiled slightly. "But enough about that wedding, Madeline and Fred are marrying over Christmas break! Isn't that exciting?" She gushed but still looked sad.  
"It is, truly." I smiled, I was happy for Madeline she and Fred had been good friends since they were babies and only until last year did he ask her out.  
"Listen, I got to go. But I will write you. I love you Lyra." She pulled me into a tight hug and I held on tightly.  
"I love you too." She released me and walked down the corridor, winking before she rounded it. I stood there for a moment feeling quite lonely. It was nice to see a sibling again, this was my first year without any of them here.  
I turned and walked back to the window ledge were I left my books. Reaching down for them I noticed a small piece of parchment tucked in my potions book. I picked the book up and pulled the parchment out.  
Lyra,  
Meet me in the astronomy tower after curfew. I promise you won't get caught, it's important that we meet tonight.  
-Draco  
Well he isn't ignoring me then. I tucked the note inside my cardigan pocket. What was I going to do?

I was laying in my bed not making any sounds. I could hear Hermione's slowed and steadied breathing as well as everyone else's. I slowly got up, making sure I didn't make any loud noise and slipped my feet into my grey moccasin slippers. I walked over to our mirror and ran my fingers through my long hair to untangle it. Looking my self over I decided that my black tank top and dark lace shorts were a little skimpy so I put on some longer pajama bottoms and grabbed my jean jacket. I even threw on some perfume and lip gloss. Just because I was ready for bed didn't mean I should look it. I tip toed out of the room and down the stairs. I was extra careful with the portrait because all hell would break loose if I disturbed the Fat Lady from her "beauty sleep."  
I walked silently but quickly down the corridors and up stairs as well. When I finally reached the door to the astronomy tower I took a deep breath and let it out slowly and pushed the door open. The stairs felt never ending as I climbed them and my stomach felt like it had flipped as I got closer to the top. At the top of the stairs I stopped and looked around. I didn't see him, but I didn't see him last time either. I took a few steps forward and stopped at the middle.  
"Hello?" I called out softly. I could only hear the chilly wind as it drifted around my body. I heard a footstep to the right of me and jumped at the sound.  
"It's only me, sorry I didn't mean to startle you." He apologized as he stepped towards me.  
"It's okay, I get a little jumpy is all." I said and eyed him curiously. For past curfew and for someone who should have been in bed already, he was dressed in his black trousers, white button up shirt and his pullover grey sweater. Like he had been in class.  
We stood there in silence for a few moments. It was quite awkward being here with him now. But yet, somehow comforting. I felt the breeze around my body and crossed my arms across my chest to keep my hands warm but I had to keep brushing my hair away from my face.  
"Why did you want to meet with me?" I asked breaking the silence.  
"Right, I-uhm wanted to apologize for my behavior...the other night and I have been sick this week so I needed to see you." He sounded unsure.  
"Like you would have said anything in public to me." I laughed and he looked down.  
"Look, I'm sorry if I offended you or made you feel funny. That was never my intention." He spoke softly.  
"What was your intention then?" I snapped. You don't kiss someone like that then apologize.  
"I don't really know...it just felt right I guess." He shrugged.  
"It felt right? Just to kiss me like that? To pick me up like that?" I was getting angry. "Now you just say sorry and I am just suppose to forget it?"  
"I don't want it that way but it would be better for you Lyra!" He he struggled to keep his voice down. "I'm dangerous to be with."  
"How so?" I asked observing his frustration, I wanted to comfort him.  
"I...I just can't. I'm in too deep with something and I shouldn't be even telling you this." He looked as if he wanted to cry.  
"Then why are you?" I softened my voice and stepped closer to him so was only about a foot away.  
"I'm not really sure," He took a step back and leaned against a pillar, sliding down until he sat and put his face in his hands. "I think I kind of want you to know. I feel a connection with you, I don't know why but I do."  
I took a seat next to him, our shoulders touching softly. I tucked my knees to my chest.  
"Well, I feel it too Draco." My voice was low and gentle.  
"Do you?" He looked at me with his tired grey eyes. I nodded. "I do."  
"Lyra, do you actually like me? Like in that way?" He asked in a voice that seemed scared of possible rejection.  
"Well I have fantasized about you a couple times and you are a really good kisser." We both blushed hard and he let out a nervous laugh.  
"You aren't too bad either St. Crow." He smiled and looked at me for a moment as an expression I have never seen on him before spread over his face. "Can I ask you something?"  
"Yes." I simply said.  
"Can I hold your hand?" He asked nervously. A new smile took over me as I grabbed his hand and held it tight. He looked at our locked hands and back at me but not for too long because I leaned in and kissed him and he kissed back. The next thing I knew his arms wrapped around my torso and my hands were pressed against his chest. The kiss seemed to last forever until he pulled away slowly and looked down at me with a crooked grin that made my heart soar.  
We didn't kiss again that night, we just sat there holding each other's hand and listening to each other breathing. When it came time to part ways- well it almost didn't happen. Just one look at his eyes and I was stuck there. We agreed to meet once a week in the astronomy tower, he would slip me notes telling when. I'm not sure what this was but all I could think about as I tried to fall back asleep was Draco's lips on mine.


	10. Chapter 10

It was almost December now and for the last couple weeks I had met Lyra in secret. No one really noticed where I went nor did they really ask if they were around. One time Pansy was around. I was about to slip out of the common room when she appeared.  
"Where are you going Draco?" She asked quietly from the bottom of the stairs that led to the girls dorm.  
"Just for a walk, go back to your room." I was a little quick with her but I had to see Lyra.  
"No you aren't. You're hiding something aren't you?" I could hear what she was really getting at. I turned to face her.  
"What do you want Parkinson?" I exasperated throwing my hands up. She looked slightly hurt, I didn't feel bad.  
"Are you meeting someone? Is that what it is?" Her lip quivered as she looked at me with a hurt expression. Bloody hell, our relationship was never a deep one.  
"Maybe, maybe not. All I can say is that it is important." I could easily say it is for the mission.  
"I won't tell you know, those other idiots would let it slip up but I wouldn't." She stepped down and walked over to me. I always feel bad for Pansy, I can't feel what she feels for me. She never felt like the person I was meant to be with.  
"Then I won't tell anyone anything, Pansy I've got to-" She cut me off with a kiss. I was stunned for a moment not sure what to do, but then I realized the situation and pushed her away. She looked hurt and I felt bad for that. "Pansy, I can't."  
"There is someone, isn't there." It wasn't a question. I nodded. "Who?" She asked in a whisper.  
"I'm not ready to reveal it, it's too dangerous for me to be involved with someone publicly." I explained. "Promise me Pansy, promise you won't say a word to anyone?"  
She nodded. "I won't Draco, despite what happened I am still your friend and I do care about you." She blinked back a couple tears. Honestly I did try when we were together, but she always felt more like a friend than a lover to me.  
"Thanks." I squeezed her shoulder and bolted out of the common room and to the astronomy tower where Lyra would be waiting for me.  
When I reached the tower, sure enough she was there. She was leaning on the railing looking out into the snow covered land wearing only a lavender sweater and some black pants. Walking up behind her I wrapped my arms around her waist and nuzzled my face into her neck, her soft ebony hair tickling my face.  
"Well hello there." She said sweetly. She smelt like black raspberry, white lilies, and vanilla.  
"I'm sorry I'm late. I tried to get here sooner." I said softly into her ear and kissed her cheek. I'm not always this affectionate with her, sometimes I just talk with her and she with me about our lives or what is going on with us. We don't really talk about us as an item. Other times we hold each other and say nothing at all and just bask in the quiet in each other's arms. Then there are the times where we can't keep our hands or lips one another and we spend hours snogging. Only snogging, we haven't crossed certain lines yet. I can't quite say why, but I want to kiss her all over and never let her go.  
"You're here now, that's all that matters to me." She sighed and reached her hand up to caress my cheek. Her touch, her scent, and her voice were all I needed to make everything else seem so small. I took her in every time, I never know if this will be the last or not. I stepped back and turned her to face me. Her eyes lighting up as they met mine. I leaned down to plant a kiss on her lips. "What was that for?" She smiled.  
"For being you. For being beautiful, amazing, intelligent you." She reached her arms around my neck and brought me back into a kiss. This one wasn't so quick and gentle. I could feel her eagerness with it and I let everything go and gave it to her. I let my hand fall to her waist and even let one wander just slightly under the hem of her sweater so I could feel her soft warm skin while my other arm roped around her waist pressing her small body into mine. She moves her lips to my neck and teases kisses down to my collar bone where she leaves her mark on me. It's nights like these that if I were to die right now I would die the happiest man alive.  
I can't say if I love her or not, I feel like it is too soon to say. All I know is that I would do anything to be with her. I haven't known her very long at all, but I feel like I can trust her the most. She makes me feel at ease just by looking at me with those eyes of hers. If I didn't know any better I would say she was at least half Veela. I try not to think too far ahead of our maybe future, once the Dark Lord is in full power I can't see her anymore. I don't know if I should say anything about her or not, it would either save her or kill her. I'll deal with that when it comes though. For now, I'll enjoy what we have. Whatever this is, she is my one and only happiness.


	11. Chapter 11

"Oi! Lyra!" Seamus called out to me from the other end of the corridor. I stopped outside the class room,holding my books so they don't get knocked out of my hands. Seamus pushed past multiple students to make his way over, he was now in front of my panting.  
"Merlin Seamus, what's got you all excited?" I laughed looking at his excited face.  
"My mother says I can stay to take you to that Christmas party. She said she'd make an exception for you." He smiled brightly. His mother did like me a lot and she was good friends with my mum.  
"Oh Seamus! That's fantastic!" I exclaimed and gave him a peck on the cheek. A peck that did not go unnoticed by Draco who was walking in our general direction with Pansy and Blaise. He looked slightly wounded at my display of affection towards Seamus. I felt terrible when I saw him.  
"Lyra, you okay?" Seamus met my eyes with concern.  
"Oh, yeah. I'm just trying to debate what dress to where now. I always pack a few. Just in case, ya know?" I lied.  
"Well, I say something red." He winked and we walked to our next class.  
After dinner that night, Hermione and I walked back together. We mainly talked about the Christmas party and such, I thought about how I wouldn't be meeting with Draco this week and wouldn't be able to talk with him. I know he is going to be upset, I would be too if I saw him give another girl a kiss on the cheek. I really hate myself for doing what I did.  
"So I hear Seamus is your date?" Hermione asked with a smile.  
"Why, yes. Who told you?" I asked delighted.  
"Seamus, of course." She laughed. Our conversation was cut short when Draco bumped past me.  
"Out of the way St. Crow." He huffed past me, but I felt his hand slip something inside mine.  
"Like wise, Malfoy." I muttered.  
"What a jerk." Hermione glared after him.  
"He sure is." I agreed.  
Later on that night, I pretended to be asleep until I was sure everyone else was. I got up and wrapped a robe around myself then grabbed my slippers and slipped out of the room. Once I was out of the common room and through the corridors, I braced myself for what this conversation might have in store.  
I pushed the door open and practically ran up to the top of the stairs where I found Draco leaning on the rail, something in his hand.  
"Draco? It's me." I said softly approaching him. He didn't turn around. "Draco?"  
"I heard you." He snapped. I could see him take a sip from something. He seemed different.  
"Draco, are you okay? What do you have?" I asked, I was now behind him. He turned around and tucked what looked like a flask into his pocket. "Are you drinking?"  
"Just a bit. I have a lot going on Lyra, not that you would understand." He muttered.  
"Maybe because you don't tell me anything..." I said under my breath.  
"Well maybe I would if you weren't so busy with Finnigan!" He yelled. I was taken back by his anger. I was shocked and didn't know what to say or do. "Yeah, that's what i thought."  
"Draco, what do you think I am doing here with you?" I demanded, crossing my arms and refusing to look away from his eyes.  
"I don't know. I saw you today with him. I heard him talk about you today non stop." He ran his hand through is blond hair and turn away.  
"Draco..." I started.  
"No, Lyra." He turned and faced me then. He looked so upset. "You mean something to me Lyra, I have real feelings for you."  
It was one of those moments where I knew I was just to listen, not talk.  
"Out of everything bad in my life right now you are the one good thing in it." He placed a hand on my cheek. "You're the only person I tell anything to, the only person I trust besides my mother. I told her about you. Which is why I think it is about time I told you something...rather show you something."  
"Draco?" His hand left my cheek and he started to unbutton his left sleeve cuff.  
"Just, don't judge too harshly at first. I can explain." He pleaded as he began rolling up his sleeve. "And please, don't run away."  
I nodded. As he rolled up his sleeve I saw it. The dark ink that stained his pale skin. The snake and the skull. The mark of evil. The mark that killed so many and would continue to kill more. The mark that was on Draco's arm. My Draco.  
"No..." I choked back a sob shaking my head. "No.  
"Lyra, please listen to me." He begged as I felt the hot tears stream down my cheeks. "Lyra, he'll kill me. My family."  
"Draco..." I couldn't finish my sentence. Instead I just embraced him tightly and cried. He would have no way out. He belonged to the Dark Lord. "Oh Draco."  
"Lyra, I have to do what he says. I have to or he'll kill us and I can't let that happen." He was crying now with one hand pressing my head to his chest and the other wrapped around me. "I don't want to be this I swear. It's not what I thought it was."  
I pulled away from him enough to look him in his reddened eyes. "What do you have to do?"  
"I can't tell you that. But if I can't do it and Snape does...then that means I have failed."  
"Snape?" I asked curiously.  
"He made an unbreakable vow to my mother." He wiped the tears from my face.  
"What have you gotten yourself into?" I asked. He never answered. Instead he held onto me and I to him. We sat up there for a few hours, me just sitting there holding him as he leaned into me. I didn't ever want to let him go.  
So many thoughts were in my head right then. Like, could I stay with him? Would he kill me if made to? Would I be turned into the Dark Lord? His aunt killed my brother, would she kill me? What about my family? I felt so many things. I had feelings for Draco and I was scared for him now.


	12. Chapter 12

Tonight was the Christmas party. My mother had sent me a dress to wear since she didn't think I had anything packed with me and a pearl necklace. It was a pretty dress, gold sequined bodice with a sweetheart neckline and the skirt was an off white, sort of cream color. It was a little short paired with my legs though. I wore gold flats with the dress, I don't like passing Seamus up in height too much. I stood staring my hair down in the mirror. I had no idea what to do with it. I wanted to look nice tonight but I never know what to do with my hair. I just huffed and started pinning it back. It looked rather well done with my waves pinned back intricately into a sort of bun. I looked myself over with my hair done, make up on, and a pretty dress and the only thing I needed now was Draco...  
"Now don't you look gorgeous my darling." Seamus' eyes lit up as I walked down the stairs of the girls dorm, I blushed slightly.  
"You don't look too bad yourself there." I grinned looking at his dress robes. "We should be going now."  
He took my elbow and we walked out of the portrait and started on the route to the party. The way the light hit my dress as we walked made me smile as I saw it sparkle almost like stars in a way. My shoes had the same effect as well. We had been walking a couple minutes and once we reached a large corridor, I thought I saw a flash of blonde hair that couldn't possibly belong to anyone but Draco. I just hoped that Seamus didn't notice anything, that was a situation I did not want to be in.  
We finally entered the party and my stomach was particularly happy since I haven't eaten. I observed who was all there and how everyone was dressed rather nice. I personally love putting on a pretty dress.  
"Seamus, I see Hermione over there. I'm going to go say hi real quick okay?" I told him with a smile and he just nodded and spotted Neville...who apparently was working?  
"Hello Hermione, you look lovely!" I greeted as I walked up to her as she drank her punch.  
"Oh, thank you. So do you! Where did you get that dress?" She asked admiring it.  
"Oh you know my mum, never thinks we are prepared for anything." I laughed. "Where is your date?"  
She took a long drink from her punch and tried not to look me in the eye. "Uhm, he is over there." She vaguely pointed.  
My eyes try to follow and where they landed surprised me. "Cormac? Really?" I asked aghast.  
"Yes, I know. Anyway, Luna is here with Harry." She quickly tried to change the subject. I looked around for Luna and spotted her talking with a very tall gentleman and what I guessed was a vampire.  
"She looks very pretty." I smiled.  
"Yes, she does." Hermione agreed. I poured my self some punch and stood by Hermione as we observed the room. There were lightly colored hangings on the wall to make it look as if we were in a tent and red and gold lanterns hanging from the center of the ceilings. I believe there were real fairies fluttering about as well. When I looked back to the people I noticed Cormac looking over at us.  
"Oh no, I got to hide. I have been avoiding him all night. See you later Lyra!" Hermione said quickly and scurried off and Cormac was standing in front of me a moment later.  
"Good evening Lyra, have you seen Hermione?" He asked in his fake polite voice.  
"No, I believe she went to powder her nose a bit ago." I lied. "You know us girls."  
"Right, anyways," He started. "About that night after the match-"  
"I was beginning to think you forgot me." Seamus interrupted. Thank Merlin.  
"Oh no, I just came to get punch and dear Cormac here was talking to me." I smiled a little too nicely. Cormac had a look of annoyance which I could care less about. "Let's step out of the room for a moment Seamus, it's a little stuffy in here."  
"Sounds good." Seamus smiled and took my elbow and we walked towards the door.  
Once out the door, I leaned against the wall and Seamus stood in front of me. It was more breathable out here which was nice. I looked around the dark corridor and was unknowingly looking for Draco.  
"Lyra?" I could feel Seamus' eyes on me and when I looked to him he seemed a bit nervous.  
"What is it?" I asked studying his expression. I had a bad feeling.  
"I need to ask you something." He rubbed the back of his neck and was looking down at his feet. I waited for him to go on and he wasn't.  
"Well go on then." I smiled at him, an attempt to ease him into it.  
He looked back up. "Lyra, do you still have feelings for me? Is there any part of you that would even go back to what we had before?"  
I wasn't expecting that.  
"I..." What could I say? "I don't think so Seamus."  
I saw him deflate instantly. I reached out and grabbed his hand. "But that doesn't mean I don't care about you. I love you as a friend and always will. We just didn't really work out that way and we can't force it."  
He nodded but didn't look at me. "Seamus." I squeezed his hand to make him look at me.  
"You're still one of my best friends." He smiled a little at that.  
"And you're one of mine." I pulled him into me to hug him. I felt bad for saying this to him because I know he has lingering feelings-this was proof. But I never want t lose our friendship. Especially during these times.  
Our moment of friendship was interrupted by someone storming out the door. I was able to see it from my stance with Seamus. It was Draco. As he came out he stopped for a moment to spot me hugging Seamus. He had the look of betrayal in his eyes. Seamus pulled away to see who was there and all I could do is stand there and try to say everything with only my eyes.  
"It's about time you two filthy half-bloods got back together." He tried to say it as a snide remark, and that is probably how Seamus heard it. I, on the other hand, could hear the hurt in his voice and how it sounded strained. He continued on his path in a hurry and a sec later Snape was after him.  
"Where the bloody hell did he come from?" Seamus asked.  
"I..I don't know." I knew where he would be later. I would be too.

It was freezing up in the tower. I hadn't brought a coat with me or anything, I just told Hermione I was going to the kitchen for food and slipped out the portrait. If I let my hair down would that help shelter me? Why not. I began unpinning it from the bun when I heard the footsteps behind me.  
"What are you doing here?" He spat. I turned to him, my long black waves flowing around me.  
"Draco, that wasn't what you thought. Let me expl-"  
"Don't. I know you have a history with him. I know you two still have feelings for each other." He was shaking with anger. "So what are you doing with me?"  
"You know what I am doing with you. Don't try to be a victim in this. You won't even let me tell you what happened." I felt the anger building up in me. Does he not trust me? Does he think I like going against my friends?  
"I have enough evidence! You were in his damn arms Lyra!" He practically shouted. "But that's okay. I kissed Pansy. Those are some lingering feelings there." He tried to look spiteful but he just looked conflicted. I on the other hand felt like I had been smacked in the face.  
"You kissed her?" My voice came out so small and frail. I don't like sounding weak.  
"Yeah, I did."  
"What about...you're suppose to be with me." I looked him in the eye. They were much drier than mine.  
"Well you aren't innocent either love." He shrugged. I felt my anger and sadness get the better of me.  
"You know what Draco? You're right. Maybe I do have feelings for Seamus still, hell maybe I have feelings for other guys too while I'm at it. But never would I act on it. But why shouldn't I? You aren't really my boyfriend, are you? No, you're just some poor little rich boy who can't deal with responsibility." I was getting into mean territory and I knew it. "You're pathetic Malfoy and I don't ever want to speak to you again. All of this meant nothing."  
I didn't wait for a reply from him. Instead, I stormed past him, bumping his shoulder as I did so. I felt the tears in my eyes as I ran back to the dorm, once there I locked myself into the bathroom and tried to clean my face up before reemerging to go to bed. How could I be so stupid with him? Of course he still had feelings for Pansy. It made sense for them to be together, like me and anyone but him. I felt hurt and like I wanted to die, but I wouldn't. Couldn't. Tomorrow I would be going back home and in two days the wedding will happen. I don't need Draco Malfoy.

Draco POV  
Why did I do that? Why didn't I hear what she had to say. Now she never wants to see or speak to me again. This all meant nothing. I should have chased after her instead of standing here like a git. I should have went after her and told her I didn't kiss Pansy she kissed me and that I love her and she is the only girl I have ever loved.  
What I just admitted, although only in my thoughts, hit me like a ton of bricks. I leaned against the wall and let my body slide down it. I just sat there, head in hands hating myself for hurting her. I felt for the flask in my jacket pocket and pulled it out. This wasn't a sipping night, it was a down anything I can find kind of night.


	13. Chapter 13

"Lyra wake up!" I felt a pillow come crashing down on my body and an unwanted weight on my bed.  
"One more hour." I grumbled and curled up with my warm blanket over my head. I heard a heavy sigh and the next thing I knew my blanket was gone and I was freezing.  
"Matthew!" I yelled and sat up, my long hair a mess and falling over my tank top.  
"Well wake up, mum sent me to wake you up." He was trying not to laugh. "Even your niece and nephew are up and at 'em!"  
"I highly doubt my barely one year old niece is 'up and at em', Gregor yes." I stood from my bed and ran my fingers through my hair. "When did Lucy get here?"  
"About an hour ago." Matt answered as we walked into the hallway and made our way down the stairs. The smell of bacon and syrup hit me first, as well as the coffee.  
"Is Charlie here as well or with his family?" I asked in a yawned.  
"I'm here." I heard the familiar voice call out from the kitchen as we stepped in. He looked a little tired and was dressed in a green sweater made by his mum and jeans.  
"Oh, hello there!" I greeted and hugged him. "Where is everyone else?"  
"In the family room waiting on you two." He smiled and grabbed a mug. Matt and I grabbed a small plate of bacon and whatever we were going to drink and joined my family on the floor in the family room. My parent's were in their robes sitting next to each other, Lucy was holding Scarlet and Gregor was playing with a ribbon, Michelle was sitting quietly on a chair with her coffee, and Liam was standing against the wall.  
"Where are Madeline and Fred?" Matt asked from behind me.  
"Oh they stayed with Molly last night since they didn't want to over crowd us. I think they are still sleeping." My mother said and sipped her tea. "I see you finally got your sister up."  
"Yes, thanks for sending the most gentle person." I said sarcastically and sat next to Michelle. My mother started sorting the gifts as we all conversed. Our tree was very lovely with reds, greens, and golds decorating it. I loved Christmas.  
"Hey there stranger." Michelle smiled down at me. She looked tired and slightly worn.  
"I've missed you, how are things?" I smiled back up at her.  
"The same, I need to talk to you about something before we head over to the Weasley's." I nodded my head, I meant to reply to her but I felt my plate become lighter.  
"Liam!" I shouted. "Go get your own bacon you thief! This is mine!"  
He leaned back against the wall chuckling and eating my bacon. "But yours is already out there dear sister of mine."  
"Liam leave your sister be, you know how she is in the morning." My father said casually as he helped sort the presents. Merlin, there were a lot.  
"I'm not bad in the mornings dad, I have no idea what you are talking about." I stuffed my mouth full of bacon and my dad paused and looked at me for a moment.  
"Sure, darling." Was all he said, causing the rest of our family to laugh.

"Alright everyone, you got about thirty minutes before we leave for the Weasley's!" My mother shouted throughout the house. Lucy and Charlie were going to head over a little earlier and the rest of us would go together.  
When I reached my room, I noticed something on my window sill. I walked over to the window and lifted it up and let the icy air fill my room. What I found was small, black velvet box. I picked it up and opened it. Inside there was a necklace with a silver snowflake pendant. It was very beautiful, on the inside of the top of the box was piece of parchment folded up. I lifted it out and unfolded it.  
Lyra,  
I want to apologize for what happened. It was foolish of me to think you would betray me like that and I am so sorry for saying all of that to you. What I said wasn't true, I never kissed Pansy. She tried to kiss me once but I told her I had someone else. Because I do, you. Anyways, I know this doesn't fully take back everything but I saw this one day and was going to give it to you before we left. I saw it in a shop and it reminded me of the night when I first kissed you. Do you remember all the snow? That night meant a lot to me and I hope it meant something to you.   
Yours always,  
Draco  
I looked back down at the pendant and I felt my heart become heavy. I do care for him and I'm not quite sure that this can really fix everything, but maybe it is a step forward. There were things I had to think about. Where do we see this going even? I don't know how much longer we can keep this up. We have feelings yes, but he was on the dark side of this.  
I closed my window and put the note back in the box and set it on my vanity. It was time to get ready for the Weasley's. My family liked to do this thing where on Christmas the girls wear red and the boys wear green and since we have Gregor and Scarlet, they would wear white. I walked over to my rather large closet and began skimming it for something red to wear. I found a red short sleeved sweater dress that had some gold shimmer to it. I took it off the hanger and laid it on my bed as I found my black stockings and black boots to wear with it. After I put it all on I sat at my vanity pinning back half of my hair and staring at the box. After staring for a bit at it, I opened and took the pendant out and put it around my neck. It looked so beautiful. I loved it. But I can't have anyone asking where I got it. I took it back off and put it in the box which I then hid in a secret box behind one of my vanity drawers.  
I heard a knock on my door and Michelle came in.  
"You look pretty." She smiled at me.  
"Thanks, so do you." I smiled back, she wore a red long sleeved body con dress that stopped mid thigh. Her black heels only made her look taller and her long black waves falling over her shoulders. "So what did you need to tell me?"  
She took a breath and walked over to sit on my bed. I turned and faced her as she looked down at her feet. After a moment she looked back up at me with her smokey eyes. "I slept with Bill."  
My jaw dropped and I just stared at her.  
"When?" I asked eagerly.  
"Remember that day I saw you at Hogwarts? It was the night he told me he was engaged." She looked back down.  
"How did it even happen?" I was rather surprised since Michelle was still upset over Sirius' death and all.  
"I don't really know...I have been a little emotional from...you know, and when Bill told me the news I just kind of broke." She went on. "One moment I was crying and he was holding me in his arms and the next I woke up with him next to me."  
"Oh Michelle...Have you guys talked since?" I asked.  
She shook her head. "I left before he could wake up and I just prayed that he would be gone by the time I returned-which he was. This is going to be the first time I see him since it happened."  
"Not the least bit awkward at all." I sighed.  
"Well at least Fleur won't be there. I heard she wanted to visit her family." Michelle said quietly.  
"Well that's looking on the bright side of this."

When we all apparated to the Weasley's and were welcomed in, I was very aware of the tensions between Bill and Michelle. They wouldn't really look at each other, the said hello quickly and that was about it. Another thing was Liam. He was a little awkward with Bill and I was unsure why.  
"Hello Lyra." Harry smiled as I entered the den.  
"Harry, long time no see." I grinned and hugged him.  
"Hey there Lyra, it's a bit odd having you here two here without Hermione." Ron smiled awkwardly.  
"I know, I wish she would have came." I agreed. "Say, do you guys have any snacks? I haven't eaten a lot since Liam took half my breakfast."  
"Like you need to eat anymore." I heard the voice of Madeline from behind me.  
"Madeline!" I turned and hugged her tightly as did she. "Oh, I've missed you!"  
"I missed you too!" She smiled. "Hows Hogwarts with all of us gone now?"  
"Bloody boring!" I groaned. "It isn't as fun without you, Matt, and the twins."  
"Told ya she would miss us Georgie." Fred said to George as they stood watching us.  
"Never had a doubt she would miss me." George said smugly to his twin and shot me a wink.  
"I changed my mind, I missed Fred, Matt, and Madeline." They all laughed.  
We all ate appetizers while my mom helped Mrs. Weasley finish up dinner and such in the kitchen. I was sitting on the couch with George sitting right next to me, and Madeline, Matt, Fred, sitting around us. It reminded me a lot of my fourth year at Hogwarts following my siblings around and how I dreaded my fifth year knowing that was our last. I remember the moment I realized I'd miss everyone when my hand was so torn up from Umbridge and George and Matt did everything they could to cheer me up that day. They even pranked a bunch of Slytherins just because.  
We were all joking around and talking about old stories and such when Madeline decided she wanted to bring up a story about the Yule Ball. "I remember being so mad at you two when the ball came around."  
"For what?" Fred and George asked in unison. She crossed her arms and gave them a look that let us know that some serious attitude was coming. "Well for one, Fred asked Angela to the ball even though I dropped hints left and right. Thankfully Oliver asked me to be his date. So that was nice."  
"I didn't know you wanted to go! Plus Angela is just a friend, for Merlin's sake I asked you to marry me!" Fred was shouting and getting defensive as we all laughed at how upset he was.  
"Enough about Fred, why were you mad at Geor-" Matt began to ask then stopped. "Oh, I remember. Boy do I remember now."  
"What did I do?" George asked looking between my siblings.  
"You asked my little sister to the ball without asking me if it was okay if you did so!" Madeline exclaimed. "She's my baby, my baby who is only like a year younger than me, but still my baby." Madeline went on.  
"She was 14! She can make her own decisions!" George shot back.  
"You gotta ask permission when it's your best friends' little sister though!" Matt interjected, siding with his twin. "I was only mad because of our twin bond.  
"Wow if she was mad then, wait until we tell her you snogged me at the end of the night." I stated seriously.  
"YOU WHAT?!" Madeline jumped to her feet and started hitting him with a pillow. George curled up into a fetal position and tried to hide his face in my side. Fred, Matt, and I were just losing our minds laughing at how angry she was.  
"I NEVER TOUCHED HER!" George tried to scream in between hits.  
"Madeline, I was joking he never kissed me." I wheezed. Finally she seized the hitting and sat back down. Michelle and Bill came rushing into the room looking alarmed and concerned.  
"What the bloody hell is going on in here?" She demanded, hands on her hip looking very much like our older sibling.  
"Lyra told Madeline that George kissed her two years ago at the Yule Ball even though he didn't." Fred explained. Michelle just looked at all of us as if we were her bad children.  
"Behave and dinner is ready." She announced leaving the room, Bill followed her. Which seemed quite peculiar to me. Everyone rose and started to fill out to the dining room. George stood and grabbed my hand, hauling me to my feet.  
"Lyra, why didn't you tell her I was your first kiss that night?" He asked. "We did snog a bit."  
"If I did, that pillow would have been a knife." I smiled and he agreed.  
"Our secret then." He winked and kissed me on the forehead. I couldn't help but blush, George and I always had a friendly/flirty kind of relationship. If I was cold he would give me his jacket or put an arm around me. If I was upset he was the first one to try to cheer me up and hug me. If a boy was being mean to me he would prank them so bad it never happened again. He was my go to person when no one else was around and that night at the Yule Ball he was her date and she asked him if he would be her first kiss because she didn't want it to be with a boy who would break her heart. All in all he was the best friend a girl could have.  
As everyone filled the table and passed the food around we all got updated on everyone's lives. I also was observing Bill and Michelle, they were sitting across from each other and would steal the occasional glance. It reminded me of me and Draco. Would we ever have a future together? Or , rather, could we even have a future together? His family hate my family and the Weasley family. He is a Death Eater whether he wants to be or not and that means he does what the Dark Lord asks of him. It broke my heart even more realizing we could never have a normal life like any of this.  
"Lyra?" My mother said my name and everyone was looking at me.  
"Oh I'm sorry I was off in my own world." I blushed.  
"We were just asking you about that club Harry and Ginny are also in, you like it?" She asked, eyeing me carefully.  
"Oh yeah, I really do enjoy it. I find it interesting and I think Professor Slughorn is a great teacher." I picked at my plate a little bit more and everyone carried on with their conversations.  
"Are you ok?" Harry leaned in and asked me.  
"Yeah, just really lost in thought. A lot is happening I feel." I sighed.  
"I know what you mean."  
We had all left promptly after dinner so we could get ready and have energy for the small wedding that was to take place for Madeline and Fred tomorrow. I had felt so exhausted when we got home I went straight up to my room and was just getting into bed when Michelle knocked on my door.  
"Can I sleep in here tonight?" She asked, she seemed like she had been crying. I nodded and she crossed the room and got under the covers to me.  
"What's wrong?" I asked as she snuggled into my side. She started crying and I moved my arm so I could comfort her.  
"I did a bad thing again and I just feel like a terrible person." She sniffled. "I-I uhm...me and Bill...we..."  
"It's okay, you don't need to explain it to me. We'll figure it out." I assured her and ran my fingers through her hair until she fell asleep.  
When we all awoke in the morning we were told how Death Eaters set the burrow on fire. Bellatrix was there. Everyone made it out safe and that is all that matters to us. However, the wedding is being put off until spring and the Weasleys will be staying at our place until the burrow is fixed up. Our house is really a mini mansion. My parents have 6 children so they needed a big house and they make a great living. So Michelle is returning to her flat in London,Molly and Arthur are taking Lucy's old room, Madeline and Fred are going to stay in her old room, George is taking my room while I'm gone. He was going to take Liam's room but Liam decided to stay home for a bit and help out. At the end of the day family friends matter and we are all lucky to have each other. I am thankful for everyone in my life. I think realizing how quickly things can be torn apart made me come to the decision that I want to be with Draco. No matter the path, what I feel for him is strong and true. It won't be easy, but he's worth it to me.


	14. Chapter 14

Our train ride back was a quiet one. None of us had much to say after what happened and at least help was there. In the mean time, I'm staring off into the snow covered land through my window with my head against the cold glass. Harry was reading that bloody book intensely while Ron snored on his shoulder. Hermione was no longer in our compartment. Once Ron got away from Lavender he came here, which made Hermione leave. I would have gone with but I was too tired to move. I even dressed like it when I threw on my red and white fair isle sweater, denim jacket, some black leggings, and my boots. I wasn't feeling so optimistic or energetic. And all I could think of was Draco.  
"Lyra!" Harry said loudly.  
"What!" I asked startled by his tone.  
"I've been saying your name for a minute there, we're here." He chuckled.  
"I must have really been zoned out." I rubbed my face. It was nice not having my hair falling everywhere, Michelle had gotten it into a messy bun this morning. Bless her soul.  
"Did you want to go meet up with Hermione?" Harry asked trying to shake Ron. "I need to get him up and they won't stay in the same place as the other."  
"I think I will." I nodded watching him shake Ron a little harder. "Good luck with Ronald."  
"Thanks. I'm going to need it."  
I grabbed my back pack and walked out of the compartment into the empty aisle. Just about everyone was off the train already. As I walked, I kept thinking of Draco. I was wearing the necklace he sent me. I was hoping to catch a glimpse of him at the platform or on the train but no such thing happened. Perhaps he stayed, I don't recall seeing him on the train departing Hogwarts. But how could I notice anything with Hermione furious with Ron and at Lavender.  
As I was walking, I felt my boot become loose. Stupid laces. I bent down to tie it now rather than outside in the cold. Just when I was about to get up-I toppled over. Someone hadn't seen me on the floor and tripped over me, they were now on the ground too.  
"Oi! Watc-" I stopped blushed when I finally recognized the Slytherin in front of me.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't see you." He seemed sad in more ways than one.  
"No, it was my fault." I said, he looked rough. His skin didn't look as healthy, his hair looked a mess, and his eyes had dark circles under them.  
He stood then pulled me up as well. "What were you doing on the ground?"  
"Oh, it was my stupid boot. Came untied." I was blushing. My face felt hot and I felt nervous. I hadn't seen him in what seemed like ages. It looked like ages.  
"You're wearing the necklace." He noted, he slightly smiled and even his grey eyes lit up.  
"Yes, I-"  
"Lyra?" I was caught off by no one other than Hermione. "What's going on?"  
She came out of a compartment with Neville at her side, she was eyeing Draco suspiciously as she stepped closer.  
"Oh, uhm-"  
"You're friend here decided to annoy me even more than usual." Draco gave me a quick look. "I tripped over the stupid girl."  
Hermione looked at me and Neville looked nervous.  
"Watch it next time St. Crow." Draco pretended to be angry and then walked away from us.  
"Maybe you should watch it next time Malfoy." Hermione snarled as he was leaving. He ignored her and continued to walk off the train.  
"Why didn't you speak up Lyra? That isn't like you." Neville asked from behind my bushy haired friend.  
"Oh, I just don't have the energy to deal with Draco Malfoy." I lied. "Come on, I can't wait for dinner in the Great Hall."  
It was the next week after we got back, I was walking through the corridors alone before lunch when I saw Draco up a head. I also noticed the lack of students in around and the broom closet he was approaching. I took a few long strides to catch up with him and once I did I pulled him into the broom closet with me. It was pitch dark and a little too small.  
"What the bloody hell?" He snapped.  
"Lumos!" I whispered and the light from the end of my wand lit up the small space we were in.  
"Lyra? What are you doing?" He seemed panicked. "What if we're seen?"  
"There isn't anyone around, calm down." I whispered.  
He took a breath and loosened his tie. "Okay, now what is it?"  
"I wanted to talk to you is all." I suddenly felt deflated. He was too paranoid and irritable for me to actually make him calm.  
"About?" He said rather impatiently.  
"It's...it's nothing. Nevermind." I looked away. "Nox."  
I said the spell but then the light reappeared with no one saying a word. I looked back forward and sure enough Draco's wand was the light beholder now. I forget how good he is at nonverbal spells.  
"Tell me." He stepped so close I could almost feel his lips on mine as he tucked a lock of hair behind my ear. He may be able to hear my heart beat. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be so short with you love."  
"It's okay, I know you're stressed..." It was all I could say since I still don't know very much. He didn't say anything, instead he pulled me into him and wrapped his arms around me.  
"I want to tell you everything Lyra, really I do." He whispered into my hair. "But I can't. I need to keep you safe and if I tell you...well I'm also scared you'll want nothing to do with me."  
"Why wouldn't I?" I whispered back.  
"Because I'm not a good person." He choked out. "I'm terrible."  
I pulled back and looked up to him, his eyes were tearing up. "Draco, you're not all bad. You have good in you too. I see it all the time."  
He sort of smiled at me then leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I forgot how nice it was to kiss him. It sent me to a whole new place where there was no Voldemort, no Death Eaters, no rivalries, and no prejudices. It was pure bliss. This is where I want to stay. Here, with Draco.  
He pulled away from me and kissed my forehead. He looked a little nervous, I was unsure why. But then it came out.  
"Lyra, I love you." He said it strong and sincere. At first I thought I had imagined it. But I know I didn't.  
"I love you more." I grinned at him. He chuckled and kissed me again. This kiss felt deeper though and hungrier. His hands were on my waist and I could feel my hands sliding my hands up his toned arms and wrapped themselves around his neck. He pulled me closer and I could feel the heat radiating between us. His tongue slipped into my mouth and I could feel him moan slightly as one of his hands slide down and under the hem of my skirt. My breath caught in my throat and I got goosebumps from the touch of his hand on my thigh. Then only thing between his hand and my bare skin were just my black stockings. Draco moved his mouth to the crook of my neck and whatever self control I had I started to loose.  
"Draco...Draco we need to stop." I tried to say. I said it but didn't fully mean it. He wasn't stopping and kept kissing me. I felt him grab under my thighs ans hoist me up like he did that very first night we kissed. "Draco..."  
"Ly, don't worry I'm going to cross that line. I just missed you." I hears him breathleasly say, it was really dark without a light in here. " I wasn't even sure if there was an us until we came back. I need you, I needed this."  
I caressed his face with my of my hands and kissed him deeply. "But we can't risk being caught." I felt him lean his forhead against mine and sigh.  
"You're right. I'll leave first then wait 5 minutes and you leave." He kissed my lips one more time. He set me back on my feet and I could hear him adjust his clothing. He wasn't leaving at first and I was wondering why.  
"Draco, is everything alright?" I asked concerned.  
"Yeah, I uhm...just need a minute." He explained awkwardly.  
"A minute? For wha-" I asked then stopped as it registered why he needed a minute. "Oh I see."  
"I told you I missed you." I heard him chuckle, it was nice to hear him happy. It made my heart warm. Before he slipped out he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. I waited the 5 minutes and slipped out of the broom closet. I thought I was.  
"Lyra?"  
I turned around to see Hermione walking up to me. "Hey Hermione."  
"Did you jusy come out of the broom closet?" She asked very confused.  
"Oh uhm, yeah I did." I confessed. "I had a bit of an anxious episode so I ducked in there to calm down."  
"Oh poor thing, are you okay?" She asked worried. "You must have been so worked up you got hives! You should see your neck!"  
"Oh yeah I got kind if hot and itchy. I feel better now though."  
"Good, but I still walk with you." She assured and I agreed. This is why broom closets aren't always the best idea.


	15. Chapter 15

It had been days since I had seen Draco. He hasn't been to class, to any meals, I haven't even seen him in the corridors. I thought I had caught a glimpse of him the other day, but the person rounded the corner so quickly I can't be sure. Draco did tell me there are things he has to do that he cannot discuss with me, and I am trying to understand that, but his timing is terrible. He barely participates in quidditch anymore. We finally confessed our loved and now I haven't seen him since. I felt like a fool, I shouldn't- but I do.  
"What are you staring at?" Harry asked, I suddenly realized that my book was falling out of my hands and I had been staring into the fire.  
"Oh, I guess I just dazed out." I blushed. "You know how I get reading these stupid potion books."  
"Lyra," He began and turned to face me from the other couch. "What is really going on with you?"  
"Harry, I don-"  
"Don't lie." He cut me off. "You've been different lately. I'm your friend, you can tell me."  
I thought to myself for a moment, I couldn't tell Harry the full story. He would never trust me again. But I can't keep lying.  
"Well," I looked around the common room and saw that there was practically no one around. "I have been seeing someone in secret."  
"What? Who?" He asked puzzled.  
"I can't say yet." I looked down.  
"Why not?"  
"It's complicated, but I haven't talked to him in some time now and it's taking a toll on me."  
"How long have you been seeing him?"  
"That's also complicated." Harry raised his brow.  
"Well he first made a move after we won the game, remember when you tricked Ron into thinking he drank that potion? It was then." I looked down to my lap and smiled a bit as I thought back to that night and how Draco had kissed me. "Not too long after we began seeing each other. However, we briefly broke up over holiday break."  
Harry sat back and looked to the fire. "No wonder you were cozy with George."  
I threw a pillow at him and laughed. "Honestly Harry! I am not like that!"  
"Sure sure." He smiled back at me.  
"Harry, could you do me a favor and not tell anyone about this?" I asked, felt more like begging. "It's so complicated and screwed up that I don't need the others prying."  
"I won't say anything Lyra, but if you ever feel like you need to talk I'm here."

I had found a note in one of my books earlier in the day from Draco and it said to meet him up in the astronomy tower around midnight. So here I stand with my burgundy jumper, arms wrapped around my body in efforts to stop the chilly air from piercing me. Draco was late, but I didn't mind really, it gave me a moment to think while in the peaceful presence of the luminous moon. It was so beautiful and untouched by the chaos that occurred beneath it. I couldn't help but envy it a bit. I know that sounds mad because for Merlin's sake it is a moon- but yet I still felt the pang of jealousy for how peaceful it looked.  
"I'm sorry I'm late." I jumped at the sound of Draco's voice. I hadn't heard him come up.  
"Oh no, it's fine." I blushed, feeling foolish for jumping.  
"Did I frighten you?" He grinned amused at my actions.  
"A tad, I was off in my own world." He filled the distance between us and embraced me, breathing in my scent and I his. Musk. Something I have come to love about his scent. We didn't let go of each other, we just stood there enjoying one another's presence. When we did part, I noticed just how tired and worn he looked. He was starting to look sickly.  
"Draco, you look ill. What's wrong?" I asked alarmed by his appearance.  
"It's nothing." He pulled back even farther. I knew what this was about.  
"Talk to me...please." I begged.  
"Love, I'd rather not. You're my escape from all of this. Don't make me go back to it." His eyes pleaded with mine and I nodded. "Thank you."  
I grabbed his hand. "Now, why did you want to meet today of all days?"  
"Well," He smiled. "Tomorrow is Valentines Day and since I probably won't be able to see you I wanted to give you your present now."  
"Draco no! I didn't even get you anything, I didn't know we'd do this." I felt like an idiot, why wouldn't we do this? He's my boyfriend.  
"Don't worry love, I have been holding onto this for awhile now and I'm pretty sure it's the right time." He dug into his trouser pocket as I stood before him. Emerged from his pocket was a dainty ring with an intricate pattern engraved into the band and a modest sized green emerald in the center.  
"Draco, it's so lovely! Where on Earth did you get that? " I was hoping he didn't actually spend money on me.  
"My mother gave it to me, she's the sentimental one of my parents." He said simply. "My father gave it to her the first year they started seeing each other. It's green because, well you know, Slytherin. But I thought you still might like it."  
"Like it? I love it!" I couldn't believe he was giving something to me with such sentiment. "But why now?"  
He sighed and fiddled with the ring. "Lyra, I know this relationship isn't an ideal one and nor is it easy and I know there were moments of doubt between us because of that. Our blood statuses, where we come from, two rival houses, and because of the path I'm going down. But because we are standing here after all of that, well, I know now what it's truly like to love someone. To actually want to keep them from the dangers and from your mistakes."  
In that moment, the completely hopeless romantic within took over and my eyes started tearing up. I knew we had said I love you and meant it, but now I know he really does take all of this very seriously.  
"Why are you crying?" He half laughed, that smile I loved so much.  
"Apparently I'm one of those girls on the inside." I giggled and wiped my tears away.  
"Can I put it on you?" He nodded towards my right hand. I smiled and held it out to him and he slid it onto my ring finger. I stared at it in awe, it was just so beautiful.  
"I love you." Was all I managed to say to him before I kissed his lips. He wrapped his arms around my waist, though he has been looking run down and week he still held me strongly against his body. When our lips broke apart I rested my head against his chest and just sighed as I listened to his strong rhythm of his heart. I could stay here like this with him forever.  
"I'm sorry I've been distant, I didn't mean to stay away." He whispered.  
"You're here now, that's all I care about." I wrapped my arms tighter around him. He was already thin and yet he felt even thinner. "But not the only thing, Draco you need to get better. You're scaring me."  
"Don't worry, it'll all be resolved soon enough."  
I believed him. I wanted to believe that somehow everything will just be perfect if he didn't look so deathly all the time. But the solution was nothing I thought possible.


	16. Chapter 16

It had been a week since Draco and I have been able to sneak away and see each other and I felt the emptiness inside from it. Especially on Valentine's Day. Harry and Hermione were both miserable messes because the people they had feelings for were with other people. Which I have to admit, the idea of Draco being with another girl made my stomach turn. Luckily, that was not the case. We belonged to one another and we both knew that. Now we did at least. So between being made sick by Ron and Lavendar snogging each other dawn to dusk and apparition lessons...it has been a very below average week. I also hadn't seen Draco anywhere which I expected. I wish he would tell me what he is spending so much time on, but part of me thought it was also better if I didn't know. Since it was Sunday and there were no apparition lessons or homework to catch up on, we were able to take our time at breakfast. I decided to keep it even more relaxed and wore over sized off the shoulder dark gray sweatshirt with some leggings and sneakers.  
"Good morning everyone." Ron greeted as he took a seat across from Hermione, sitting next to me.  
"Good morning Ronald. Where's your shadow this morning?" Hermione asked never taking her eyes off the newpaper in her hand.  
"You mean Lavendar? She is with her friends." Ron corrected and started piling a bunch of different food on his plate.  
"Guys, can we not get into this?" Harry pleaded looking between our two friends.  
"I agree. If I hear one more thing about this I am going drown myself in the lake." I whined. "I mean it." They agreed and we all carried on with our food. I did notice Harry starting to search the room for someone.  
"What is it Harry?" I asked, looking around to see if I may have missed something. Until I realized he was looking over at the Slytherin table.  
"He isn't here." He stated as if we were supposed to know who he met. Except I did.  
"Who isn't here?" Hermione asked looking where his eyes landed. "Oh, Malfoy."  
"Why does it matter if he is here or not?" I asked, trying to compose whatever eagerness I had.  
"I think he is plotting something." He admitted. "I don't know what exactly, but he keeps going out at random times of the night and day and he disappears from the map." I felt a sense of panic rise up in me. Harry was watching Draco on the Marauder Map, which meant that if he was watching Draco there would be a chance he could find out about us. "I think he's a Death Eater. I'm sure of it. With his dad in Azkaban, it only makes sense that Voldemort would make Malfoy and official Death Eater."  
I needed to find Draco, I needed to find him and tell him we have to be careful. He needs to be careful. What if Harry and everyone found out about us? What if Harry found out Draco really is a Death Eater? Would he hurt him? I couldn't stop all my thoughts from taking over and I started to feel sick.  
"Lyra, are you alright? You look pale." Hermione was looking at me, her eyes were full of worry. Harry and Ron were looking at me too.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I just feel a little sick." I lied, I started to stand up and was fumbling. "I-I-I think I'm going to go get some fresh air or something."  
"Do you want one of us to come with you?" Harry offered.  
"No, I'll be okay." I assured. "I just need to take a walk or something." I stood up and started making my way out of the Great Hall. I could feel the loose strands of my pony tail sticking to my forehead as I practically ran to the only safe place I knew. Not the library, not the common room, not even my bed. I climbed the stairs and could soon feel the cold February air embrace me as I reached the top of the astronomy tower. Once at the top I tried to catch my breath and realized I could't. I struggled to control my shaky breaths and leaned against the wall and could feel myself sink to the ground. I was having a panic attack. I knew it was happening, but I couldn't stop it. I feel scared, unsure, nervous, and like a bad friend. I fell for and have been sneaking around seeing the one person who has been nothing but horrible to them since day one. Mean to me even. But I love him, as crazy as it is Draco is the only person I have ever felt these feelings for and for him to feel the same way back is more than I could ever want. I'm caught between the side I stand with and the person I love most. They can't coexist.  
If I warn Draco about Harry and that he is watching him closely then I am betraying the Order and my friends. If Draco is up to something really bad, I can't have a part in it. If I choose my friends I lose the love of my life and he loses me. Either way I can't win. I put my head between my knees and inhale and exhale deeply. Maybe I can do both. There had to be a way to stay true to myself and loyal to my friends while also being with Draco. I had to try. I could not talk about Draco's other side with him. Maybe if we avoid it we can somehow let it not effect us. Maybe if I tell Draco we have to be careful and that I don't know, my friends are suspecting me of seeing someone or something...it all feels insane. But I have to try. We could always see each other when I know Harry is either sleeping or has no way of being able to check the map.  
I finally stood to my feet and took a deep breath and stepped towards the railing of the tower. Everything looked so beautiful up here and the fresh snow made everything look so clean and pure. So untouched by the world. I couldn't help but think about a world without prejudice towards someone's blood status. How many people could truly be happy and how many families would still be full. Harry's parents would still be here. Sirius would still be here, Cedric, and Max. My first birthday had barely even passed by when he was killed, he was only 5 years old. Bellatrix Lestrange had come to our home that night to torture my family in order to get information out of them. They played a very active part in the first wizarding war and even held meetings at their home. She came late at night when we were all asleep, my parents awoke to all of our windows being blown out and our lawn being set on fire. Michelle was only 10 years old at the time, not very old at all, but she gathered all of the kids into the attic where we wouldn't be found. She tried so hard to protect us. Max, being just a little boy, wanted our mum and ran down stairs to where they were being interrogated. Bellatrix didn't even give him a chance. As soon as he came down those stairs she shot the killing curse at him. I may not have strong memories of my brother, but the hole he left and the pain my parents still feel has effected my whole family and still does.

Hours later I awoke in my bed. I came back here after everything this morning and just got under the covers and slept. I looked at the clock I had on my side table and it made me jump up. Dinner had already begun and if I don't hurry I'm going to miss it. I swung my legs off the bed and went to the mirror to see what kind of a hot mess I looked like. Overall, it wasn't too bad. I fixed my pony tail and left just a few front strands in the front and applied a coffee colored lip gloss so I didn't look like I literally just woke up. My gray sweat shirt didn't look that bad and I switched my leggings out for some distressed skinny jeans. I hurried out the door, down the stairs, and out of the common room. I was really surprised Hermione didn't wake me up or come looking for me, she probably wasn't in our room all day though.  
It didn't hit me how hungry I was until I walked in the Great Hall. The smell of chicken, potatoes, and bread filled my nostrils and suddenly I felt like I could eat my weight in food. I spotted Ginny and Neville and walked over to sit with them. As I walked over to them I caught a glimpse of the Slytherin table and saw the white-blond hair I grew to find comforting. I sat down next to Neville, I could see Draco just behind Ginny and he could see me.  
"Hey Lyra, where have you been today?" Neville greeted. "We didn't see you after breakfast."  
"Oh I know, I wasn't feeling that well this morning and took a nap all day apparently." I sighed. "Which kind of sucks because I wanted to study a bit today." That was true, I wanted to study a bit for potions. I'm a great student, I just like to be on top of things. I grabbed some food, mainly potatoes, and started eating.  
"Are you feeling better?" Ginny asked in between bites of food. I nodded and noticed Dean wasn't here.  
"Where is Dean?" I asked. She paused and rolled her eyes, motioning her head towards the end of the table. I looked down to where she motioned and saw him brooding at the end of the table sitting with Seamus. "Oh, I see."  
"All we do is fight. I can't remember a week where we didn't fight about stupid bloody thing." The red head ranted. I felt bad for her, she just wanted to be happy. I wonder if Draco and I were able to be together in public if we would fight as much as Ginny and Dean.  
"I'm sorry Ginny, maybe you guys just need space." I suggested.  
"I think you're right, but I'm starting to think we might need permanent space." She sighed and picked at her plate some more. We continued to eat and chat when Katie walked up and took a seat next to Ginny, they were talking about quidditch so I tuned it out. I had this strange feeling to look up from my plate, as I did I noticed Draco looking at me. He nodded his head at me, that was his way of saying lets meet tonight. I nodded back and motioned for him to look down at my hand that was on the table. I stuck my my index finger up twice, signaling 11 pm to meet. Harry would be to bed by then so he wouldn't be looking at the map. He nodded once more and that was that.  
We were all just getting settled in for the night and Hermione was next to me in the bathroom brushing her hair along side me. "Are you sure you're feeling better?" She asked for the millionth time.  
"Yes, I promise." I rolled my eyes. "I think something I ate made me feel bad. I feel way better now." I assured her as I brushed my long black locks of hair. "Anyways, lets go to bed."  
"How are you tired?" She exclaimed. "You slept all day."  
"What can I say?" I shrugged. "Sleeping all day takes a lot of energy out of me." We both laughed and walked back to our beds. I found a tank top to wear to bed and pair of black jogger sweat pants. Might as well dress warm for bed since I'll be sneaking out in a couple hours. I crawled into my bed and snuggled under the blankets. "Goodnight"

Waiting for everyone to fall asleep felt like a lifetime. As soon as I was sure they were all deeply sleeping I quietly slid out of bed, put my slippers on and slipped out the door and down the stairs putting my sweatshirt on as I did so and nearly tripping. The halls of the school were so dark and quiet, I didn't want to use my wand out of fear of being caught so I just used the moonlight and went by the small amount of light the wall torches provided. Finally I made it to the tower and went up the stairs. I was hoping he was already here, I felt so anxious that I think waiting would literally kill me tonight. Luckily, when I got to the top of the stairs I saw him pacing. He stopped as soon as he saw me at the top of the stairs and smile.  
"Long time no see." He greeted as he came over to hug me. He was in pajamas for once instead of his uniform or a suit. I don't think he realizes how attractive he looks in sweat pants and a hoodie. His embrace was warm and strong, his cologne filled my senses instantly and I felt like I was drifting on a cloud. I broke our embrace to look at his face. It was still so thin and he had dark circles under his eyes still. He didn't look better.  
"I know what you're thinking." He sighed. "It hasn't been easy this week."  
"It's never easy, I just worry about you is all Draco." I cupped his face in on hand and looked into those tired gray eyes of his. "I love you."  
He placed a hand over mine. "I love you too Lyra. So much." He leaned down and kissed me softly, taking me back into his arms. "It feels so cold tonight."  
"It does, but you're so warm I barely even feel it." I smiled into his chest. "Let's go sit and talk." We walked hand in hand to a spot we where we could see the wintery night. Draco sat down on the ground against a wall and I sat down in between his legs with my back to his chest. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around my middle.  
"What's going?" He asked. "I feel like there is something on your mind." His breath felt soothing and warm against my ear. I just sighed.  
"We to be more careful."  
"We barely see each other and we don't interact hardly in public, how much more careful can we be?" He asked, slightly irritated.  
"My friends are starting to suspect I may be seeing someone." I paused. "They either think it is someone they know or that it may be some secret guy they haven't met. Or that it is someone embarrassing like McLaggen or something."  
"So what are you saying?" He asked plainly, leaning back and pulling me with him.  
"What I'm saying is we'll have to me late at night like this or when they are all too busy to notice I'm not around." I explained. "Like we decide what night we meet on each time we see each other and we can meet during like Hogsmeade trips or when they are at quiddith practice."  
"I guess that will have to work." He sighed hopelessly. "I just don't want them to be too far apart. I miss you all the time. Sometimes I have to stop myself from talking to you in front of everyone or touching you or kissing you." I smiled at that. The idea of Draco actually wanting to be near me makes me feel like the happiest girl in the world.  
"How is your mom?" Last he told me she was miserable.  
"She's the same really. Worried abut dad, worried about me, and other things." He paused. "However, the only thing that seemed to have made her happy recently was when I told her about you."  
"What did you tell her?"  
"Just that I met someone who makes me happy and that they accept even though...you know." He meant the Death Eater thing. "I didn't tell her your name or house or anything like that. Just about how I feel when I spend time with you."  
"Draco you make me happy too." I smiled.  
"I never said happy." He said, pretending to be serious.  
I turned around to face him and he was trying to hold back a laugh. "Oh shut up you stupid git." He pulled me back into him and kissed my forehead. I thought it was a sweet moment until he tickled me. "Draco no!" I laughed and tried to squirm away from him but he was too strong. Through all the squirming,tickling, and laughing he ended up on top of me. He propped himself up on an arm and stared down at me. He's so handsome I thought as he leaned down to kiss me once again. I could live in this moment forever.  
"Next Saturday night." He whispered and pulled back just enough. "Next Saturday, meet me here and I'll sneak you into my dorm. "  
"Are you mad?" I asked and sat up abruptly. "What if someone catches us?!"  
"They won't." He replied nonchalantly. "It will be fine, I have a room all to myself. It will be the only time we don't have to worry about being cold or out in the open somewhere. You'll be safe."  
I thought about it for a minute before agreeing to it. "As long as we don't get caught."  
We stood up and walked towards the stairs. "We won't, I promise." He hooked his pinky with mine. "Pinky promise."  
I smiled and tip toed up to kiss him one last time before parting ways. Next Saturday I will be alone completely with Draco in his dorm.


End file.
